Getting You Back
by wizardfantasy
Summary: After a year apart Yami can't bear to be from his Aibou a moment longer and sets upon the challenge of winning back the heart of the boy he left, the boy he loves. But is Yugi ready to forgive him? puzzleshipping, M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1 Alone

_**Authors note: I've always wanted to write a yugioh fan fic having hated the ending of my favourite tv program and Yugioh GX and 5D's were just never the same for me...eek sorry jaden and yusei lovers. So this is my version of a Yami comes back story stick with me im determined to carry it on. M for a reason ;)**_

_**Here's my disclaimer: I don't own yugioh I would have changed the ending ;)**_

A year had passed. A whole year alone, no voice in his head to solve his worries or share a secret or to help save the world from some mad card playing lunatic bent on taking over the world. No, Yugi Muto was alone. To most this wouldn't be the definition of loneliness but to Yugi this was the deepest pit of misery.

He had left so easily as well, no heartfelt look backs, no warm embrace from the Spirit that had shared his body for the past four years. It was almost insulting. He was so eager to leave to go on to whatever it was that lay beyond those doors as if everything they had gone through together meant nothing.

Yugi was never a cold minded being, in fact he made it his aim in life to see the best in people, but when Yami left, he took everything with him; his other half, the darkness to his light, his heart. And now a year on Yugi was alone. He had tried to get over him, he had tried, but nothing seemed to work he tried to absorb himself in his school work, go out with his friends enter duel monster tournaments but nothing worked, everything and everyone reminded him of his Yami.

He longed to know, no, he needed to know what he had felt when he left. Was it hard? It certainly didn't look it; he had practically run through that gateway. And now, in the afterlife did he miss him? Was he looking down on him laughing at his foolishness to miss someone that was never technically real? But he was real in oh so many other ways. No one knew Yugi like Yami did, not even Joey, of course that could have been down to the mind link that they shared but Yugi felt it was more than that; a connection that went so deep, a bond so strong that they were meant for each other. Soul mates. Not in that way of course, never in that way although Yugi had to admit in those leather pants Yami could make anyone male or female drool.

Or had he liked Yami that way? There was so many unanswered questions that he would never find out. If only he had lost that ceremonial duel, it didn't help that Yugi was so competitive and he had so wanted to prove that he was the 'King of games' in fact he got so caught up in everything, the thrill that was playing duel monsters that he forgot the consequences of what would of happened if he won. It was only in that final move that he realised what he had done. Yami of course just smiled, encouraged him to make his final attack, he had almost looked relieved. Had he been sick of his company? Had he been too needy?

Yugi cursed to himself all these questions were giving him a headache and they weren't going to bring Yami back no matter how miserable he was.

Yugi missed him. It had been a year, which seemed pretty pathetic even to Yugi. _But pining about him isn't going to bring him back_, Yugi told himself. I _need to move on with my life, find some clarity and get a focus on things, learn to adjust without him._ After a year of mourning him he felt he was ready.

Yugi sighed and looked around his darkening room it was getting late, and a new term was about to start at school. _Great _Yugi thought _a fresh start, time to move on._ Yugi looked around his room and spied his school bag and packed his things ready for the morning he looked up at his school uniform and frowned. It brought back a lot of painful memory's having now outgrown the habit of wearing it all the time and it just didn't look the same without the millennium puzzle hanging around his neck. Yugi dressed in his pyjamas and crawled into bed, another sleepless night looked like it was on the horizon. Yugi sighed again and tried to force back his memories, to not dream about his Spirit, Pharaoh, his Yami, Atem the bearer of his heart

Little did Yugi know that all his memories were due to come back to him full force a certain ancient pharaoh was unhappy and was planning his return to his Aibou.

_**Hoped you liked it please review I'd like to know how I did and if anyone has any pointers. I'll try to welcome criticism. A Yami point of view in 1**__**st**__** person will be next up please review it will make me smile and really gives me motivation to update and write quicker =]**_


	2. Chapter 2 Alone With God

_**Authors note: Thanks to my reviewers you help me get motivated to update quicker =] so here is Yami's point of view as promised.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! No matter how much I wish I did =[**_

I had never been a people's person, even before my time as pharaoh there were only so many people I liked and even fewer that I loved, according to my memories that is. For five thousand years I was locked in that puzzle waiting patiently for my chosen partner to put it together to release me, to set me free.

Of course I was never really free, sharing the body of my partner Yugi, giving him the confidence he needed to win his battles and then in return he helped me, well sent me away you could say. Yugi was everything I had never known; kindness, gentility, softness, the light to my dark. I loved that boy with everything I was. Protecting him, guiding him to become the man I knew he would be.

It broke my heart in that ceremonial duel though, all the way through Yugi duelled with such a passion that I had never seen before in him I remember thinking '_he must really want to get rid of me' _he knew what would of happened if he won and he didn't seem to care, blindly hitting me with everything he had until at last my life points hit zero. Then of course the tears came, but I couldn't decide if they were tears of relief; that I was going. Happiness; that he had won and proved himself to be the real king of games. Or sadness; that it had hit home what he had done, where he was sending me.

I didn't' know what to do with myself, should I congratulate him, thank him, and wish him luck in the future. I had never been an emotional person but with my Aibou everything was different I was stumped. I ended up giving him some random friendship speech worthy of one of Anzu's. But how I wish I had acted differently at least embraced him, told him how I felt about him. He was my world my heart. And then he banished me to the immortal world.

Don't get me wrong part of me was curious to see what was on the other side, turns out it's just a blank canvas. A white world, full of my memories and the people that I loved, it gave off an air of tranquillity and peace. But it wasn't that for me, far from it. My memories of my past, although I recovered them, were still pretty hazy I never felt like it was me who lived those days. The only memories I feel as though I lived are the ones of the past four years, of me and Yugi side by side saving the world. It wasn't those times I loved most though, the memories that will forever be with me are the times we spent together at night just talking like real friends, like brothers or the times Yugi would go out with his friends and he would include me in the conversations, conversing with me through our mind link.

I miss that mind link, someone to talk to, a never ending presence of comfort. I suppose there were times when It got on my nerves and I wished for privacy, like those odd moments when I felt my feelings for Yugi change, my heart would flutter and just looking at him gave me a tingle all over my body. It was those times when I locked myself in my puzzle and tried to calm myself.

I watch over him now through the white haze of my immortal self I watch his progress he's not the boy I knew anymore, he's even quieter than before, he's losing contact with his friends and when he cries himself to sleep at night I feel my heart breaking all over again. It hurt me inside to know that my Aibou was lonely and miserable and I wasn't there to comfort him. But I also reminded myself that it was him that sent me away, It was him that didn't want me with him anymore. No I can't think spitefully I'm sure Yugi had perfectly good reasons for doing what he did.

But I would give anything to be with him again to try and win him back, to be his partner one more time, I would trade anything to be with the boy I loved and still love.

'Anything?' I heard a voice suddenly said. I started and looked around. Was I imagining things? It was then I saw him the Egyptian god Ra in all his magnificent glory standing proudly looking at me through his golden beady eyes.

'Yes' I replied my sanity slipping as I didn't know if my mind was making this up 'I would give anything to be with Yugi again.'

'What about your immortality, your place in the spirit world?' I looked at him confused I didn't know what he was talking about 'You never really lived Atem' I cringed at that name it didn't feel like mine rather the great king that had saved Egypt that life I only experienced for a few days but still it didn't feel as though I actually lived it.

'You did so much for Egypt and your place here doesn't feel like an appropriate reward' I stared at him wishing he'd get to the point 'so were willing to give you another chance at life, but I warn you it will come with consequences, once you leave that world and your body ceases to exist, your place here will no longer be waiting for you.'

Was I willing to give up my immortality for Yugi, in order to be with him one more time? The answer to that question was a simple one.

'I'll do it' I told him confidently 'please, send me back to him.'

Instead of replying to me Ra seemed to fade to disappear I stared after him confused. Had I dreamed it all? Had I been hallucinating in my misery? But as soon as these questions started to arise they went. I felt myself slipping, falling. I was going back. Back to him. The whiteness of this spirit world was fading and the far green world that was earth was coming back. I would be with him again, and this time I would never leave him. I was back.

_**Thank you for reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know the whole Ra god thing was a bit weird but it was the only way I could think of getting Yami back to earth. Hope you liked it, please review! Next chapter will be Yugi back at school having to answer to some very angry friends =] Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 How do you make flapjack?

_**Authors note: Hiya guys thanks for reviewing and adding me to your favourites =] really appreciate it. Enjoy chapter three.**_

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! =[**_

School. For some children the worst part of any day, the hours drag and the mind numbingly dull teachers ramble on and on about something or another whilst students take the chance to throw rubber across the tables (mainly the boys) and scribble notes of gossip about who's dating who and who's the latest victim of teenage pregnancy (usually the girls)

But Yugi couldn't wait to be back. This was a chance for him to get stuck into school work and not have to think about the emptiness which now filled his head and heart. Yugi would welcome the chance to do work eagerly.

Walking up to Domino High School Yugi looked around the sea of familiar faces trying to spot the faces of his friends he had abandoned for all of school break.

Anzu was the first to be spotted having rolled up her school skirt to mid thigh and unbuttoned the blouse four buttons down to reveal her bra she wasn't hard to miss.

'Yugi!' she called 'Long time no see'

'Hey Anzu' Yugi replied trying valiantly not to stare at her exposed chest 'yeah sorry I've been busy.'

Anzu raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in reply 'for the whole of half term?' she paused 'you've got to be kidding me, it had best not be because of Ya-'

'Yo Anzu' A scruffily dressed teenage boy blonde walked up to them 'and person I've never seen or heard of before' He addressed Yugi.

'Come on Joey no need for sarcasm' Anzu said.

'I'm not being sarcastic Anzu' Joey replied looking everything other than at Yugi 'I mean he looks similar to this best friend I used to have, you know he used to come out and play duel monsters now and again or come to the arcade, like what friends are meant to do'

'I'm really sorry Joey' Yugi said staring at his feet 'I know I've been a lousy friend but I just had some stuff I needed to sort out you know'

'It's okay Yug' Joey replied ruffling his hair 'I know you miss him, I miss him too and I know you must be taking it hard.'

Before Yugi could reply Anzu had beaten him to the punch

'Oh for god's sake' she stamped 'it's been over year Yugi, he left you, he left all of us, you need to stop moping and pull yourself together because he's not coming back.'

'Don't hold back Anzu' Joey replied mockingly 'tell us what you really think'

Yugi sighed 'it's not that simple Anzu'

'well it should be' Anzu said crossly 'face it he left you, he left all of us without even a backwards glance he inhabits your body and soul for four years and doesn't have the courtesy to at least give you a hug' Anzu stopped when tears started to leak from Yugi's eyes.

'I'm sorry Yugi I didn't mean to upset you but come on your worth ten of him'

'I guess your right' Yugi replied but secretly didn't agree at all, Yami must have had a reason for leaving like he did. He knew it. As if on cue he got a sudden tingle down his spine, he couldn't describe it but it felt almost as if he was being watched. Yugi spun around and faced the now deserted school grounds as everyone else had moved on inside, but couldn't see anything.

'You alright mate?' Joey asked.

'Sudden feeling' Yugi replied still staring into the empty space.

'Feeling of what?' Anzu replied as she turned to stare at what Yugi was looking at

'I dunno, almost felt as if was someone following me or something' Yugi replied

'I don't see anyone' Anzu replied.

'Hmm must be my imagination I suppose' Yugi said but not entirely convinced.

'We had best be going in anyway Mr Cartwright will flip if we miss maths' Joey said 'Oooh and guess what we have period two!'

'

'Oh god, please no' Yugi replied.

'Home economics, that's just fantuckingfastic' Joey replied with a pout

xxx

The bell rang for period two and I grabbed my things and made my way with Anzu and Joey to home economics. Home economics were just another way for Miss Winters to take cooking completely over the top plus she was a proud feminist which meant she took every opportunity to make Boys cook the most difficult things imaginable.

'I don't think I can do it' Joey said dragging his feet down the corridor.

'Come on it will be a laugh' I replied.

'Sure it will' Joey replied moodily 'if she criticises my pastry making even once this term I swear I'm gona chuck her effing pastry straight over her over large face'

'I happen to think Miss Winters is nice' Anzu replied 'sure she has her off days but every teacher does'

'Yeah you only think that because you're a girl' Joey replied '_your elegance personified and your creativity is astonishing for one your age' _Joey said doing a very good impression of Miss Winters high pitched squeaky voice.

'It's a bloody cake!' Joey continued raving 'How can a cake be creative?'

'Well that's simple you...' Anzu started.

'Anzu' Joey cut in 'that was a rhetorical question dear'

This is what I had missed I realised. The sheer stupidity and loudness that was my friends, brought back to me why I loved them and was friends with them in the first place. They would never fill the bond that I and Yami shared but they certainly helped.

'Good morning class' Miss Winters announced

'Good morning Miss Winters' everyone replied in a sing song voice.

'Today will be a practical lesson no need to worry about ingredients I have everything you will need in my widely stocked fridge' she told us.

'It bloody well should be well stocked to fill her belly' Joey whispered to me under her breath and I couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped.

'Something to say, Mr Motou?' She addressed me from the front of the class. I felt my cheeks heat up and cursed my annoying habit to blush and any given uncomfortable situation.

'No miss' I replied sinking into my seat and giving Joey a good kick underneath the table earning a snigger from him.

'As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, today will be practical lesson, boys you are each to pair up with a Lady partner and Girls it will be your job to assign the gentlemen a dish you desire and it will be the gentlemen's job to create it'

'What?' Joey yelled 'and what are they gona do, sit on their back side whilst we slave over a hot stove?'

'Precisely Mr. Wheeler' Miss Winters replied. 'I think its high time you boy's got a taste of what the average female has to go through every day'

All the girls whooped and the guys just stared at Miss in a state of shock.

'Pair up please' She said in her annoying voice.

Anzu walked over me a devilish grin on her face 'I'd like a big sticky chocolate cake please Yugi emphasis on the chocolate.'

'Yeah pick something easy why don't you' I replied not having the first clue on how to make a chocolate cake I wondered over to the practical area and was soon joined by Joey.

'Who'd you get?' I asked.

'Bloody Matilda' Joey replied. 'She wants me to make flapjack how in the name of buggery do you make flapjack?' Joey asked despair in his eyes.

'I dunno hasn't it got some form of oats in it or something' I replied trying to remember the texture of flapjack.

'Off you go boys and good luck' Miss winters replied and then continued to have gossip session with the girls.

Me and Joey walked over the fridge and stared at the contents.

'I don't see any oat's in here dude' Joey said.

'Try the cupboard Joey' I replied. 'Cakes have eggs don't they?'

'Yeah I think so' Joey replied.

'But how many?' I asked confused

'How the bloody hell should I know?' Joey replied crossly.

I suddenly realised that this was the most fun I had had in a year. Being with Joey again took my mind of Yami and I was starting to regret not seeing him over the break. Anzu had helped a bit, but then again Anzu was just Anzu one minute she could be nice as pie and the next she was acting like a complete slut and insulting anyone in sight. I mean I know girls are moody but Anzu had issues. But I put up with her, I had grown up with her we had been childhood friends and everyone had expected us to become childhood sweethearts but it never happened. Probably due to my slow growth rate compared to her shooting up to 5 ft 8 at the age of 15.

I was slowly bridging the gap though having grown in the past year; my hair remained pretty much the same; tri coloured and defying gravity. I had lost my childlike tone of voice too, it was no way near as deep as Yami's but I no longer sounded like a choir boy which was good.

The rest of the lesson started bad and ended worse with me presenting Anzu with a flat cake (clearly 1 egg was not enough) and Joey presenting Matilda with what looked like porridge.

'that's just not good enough boys' Miss winters stated looking at our catering disasters ' I want a three thousand word essay in for next lesson on what you did wrong and how you can improve your cooking technique'

'

'Three thousand?' Joey stared, 'You've got to be kidding, and it's only the first day back!'

'Then you'll have nothing else to put you off doing my work for me will you Mr Wheeler' Miss Winters replied.

Joey looked like he was going to reply before wisely decided to say 'No miss'

'Good see you next lesson Class' Miss Winters dismissed us.

We left the class and the excitement of the practical session left me. Right now I would have been discussing the lesson with Yami and going over the good points and bad points, just generally talking through our mind link. It was those times I missed most, the times when we could just be ourselves and never had the threat of some freak taking over the world or controlling our actions.

'You okay Yugi?' Anzu asked 'You've gone quiet.

'Just thinking' I replied

Anzu looked like she was going to press the subject but Joey being the ever faithful best friend rescued me.

'Come on break time, I'm starving'

'Always thinking about your stomach Joey' Anzu replied.

xxx

_**Authors note: change to Anzu point of view**_

The bell finally went for the end of school and I packed my things and headed out of the main entrance. Joey and Yugi were waiting for me.

'See you tomorrow guys' I said.

'Bye, Anzu' they said before turning in the opposite direction and started their walk home. I watched them go.

It was good to see Yugi again I had been so worried over half term he never phoned or replied to my texts and declined all invitations to come out. At first I thought he was busy but watching him walking away now I could tell he was still miserable about that bloody Yami. All through the day at times he had seemed like his normal self but at others he just drifted off into space with a look of misery on his face.

I cursed to myself. Yami had ruined my Yugi. He had broken his heart and when he left, he left behind an empty shell of what was once my best friend. I sighed and started my walk to work. But I suddenly got a feeling as if someone was following me and I whipped round to look.

I suddenly got a sense of de ja vu from earlier this morning with Yugi doing the same thing. I shivered, and told myself it's just a coincidence.

I was running late for work. I still had my job at burger world thank god. A girl has needs and for her needs she has to have money so having a job came naturally. Otherwise I could never afford the gorgeous clothes that made Yugi drool every time he saw me. Even in my school uniform I knew he couldn't take his eyes off me. I smirked to myself; I had waited all this time for my Yugi to grow up. And now he had, he had grown into the handsome boy I knew he was going to be. And I would have no problem in wooing him to my side. I would take the next steps in our friendship and rid him of those memories of Yami. Everything was going perfectly I told myself.

I rounded the corner to Burger world but there was someone blocking my path. At first I thought I was seeing things. But no it was him. He was here. He would ruin everything. I stared in shock. Was I imagining things? My worst nightmare was coming true. I felt myself shake with anger and I took a menacing step towards the bastard.

'Hey Anzu' Yami said a smirk written on his face. 'I'm back.'

_**Authors note: hehe how cruel am I? Hope you liked it. I've developed cramp in my hand through writing this chapter... ouch! Please review the more reviews I get the quicker you get to know what happens next =P **_


	4. Chapter 4 catfight

_**Authors note: hey guys! Sorry it's took me so long to update been busy with school work and the school music competition which I won yay! and as you may or may not know fandoms that have more than 35,000 havn't been able to upload thankfully ive found a way around it clever me. So to celebrate you get a new chapter =]**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters I just borrow them for my own evil purposes mwuhahahahaha!**_

* * *

I had never seen Anzu look so angry before, she took a menacing step towards me and I felt If I didn't say something I was going to receive a very large bruise to my face.

'Hey Anzu' I said trying my best to smile 'I'm back.'

I had been back for about half a day now I had spent most of it trying to track Yugi down, I knew he would be at school and that was the first place I tried. I had found him in the playground with Anzu and Joey, seeing him again made me bounce with excitement and giddiness that he was there. All I had to do was walk up and explain everything and things would have been as they should

It was then I noticed how different my Aibou seemed. His shoulders were hunched and he kept his eyes on the ground. This was the same boy I had first met when Yugi put the millennium puzzle together, not the boy I thought id left. He had changed in other ways though, he was taller now, his features had sharpened out but the look of innocence was still there something I had never achieved.

I felt sure that with my constant gazing he would feel something, he would know I was there, I very nearly called out to him through our mind link before I realised that, it wasn't there anymore, we were separate now, it brought a stab to my chest knowing I was never going to share his thoughts again. But being able to touch and hold him was a big bonus.

It was then that he turned around, his eyes scanning the playground for someone. I realised that it must have been me he was looking for. He could sense my staring, so I ducked behind the wall deciding it would be better to get him alone. When we could talk without an audience. It was annoying at the end of the day when Yugi walked home with Joey. But I knew he hadn't been seeing his friends from my time of watching him in the afterlife, so time catching up with his best friend would probably be a good thing. So I followed Anzu instead. Maybe she could tell me how Yugi was feeling.

I suddenly realised that we had been quiet for awhile now. And Anzu still looked extremely angry I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

'You best be my imagination because if you're not your gona be seriously hurt' she said crossly taking another step towards me. Before I could reply she was already carrying on.

'How dare you!'

'What do you m...' she cut me off again

'How dare you even show your face here again, I had so hoped you had actually died, but oh no you had to come back to break Yugi's heart all over again didn't you?'

That was out of order.

'I would never break Yugi's heart Anzu Yugi's heart is more important than my own I would never do anything to hurt him'

'Never do anything to hurt him!' Anzu screamed at me.

'Have you even seen him?' Anzu asked on the verge of hysteria. 'That boy is broke, he's not the same as when you left him, that boy worshipped the ground you walked on and you left without even looking back, without so much as a hug and a thank you for letting you share his body for four years'

I stared at her now, I was very confused.

'He said that?'

'It was obvious from the look on his face'

'I thought he wanted me to go' I replied my heart slowly sinking as I realised the mess I was in.

'Wanted you to go?'

'Will you stop answering everything I say with a question please' she was getting on my nerves. I realised that I might have gone too far because she now looked like she wanted to impale me on the sharp looking fence over there.

'Didn't you see the tears down his face, that boy loved you for four years' Anzu said her eyes beginning to well up.

'And you left him; you left him on his own, without his partner, without the other side of his heart. He relied on you, and then he's supposed to figure out how to carry on without you?' Anzu carried on. 'How dare you take that from him?'

I didn't know what to say. It was obvious that I had seen things from the wrong prospective the day of the ceremonial duel.

'And now you come back, expecting things to just go back to the way things were?' Anzu asked 'Yugi deserves better, he deserves someone who will never leave him'

'And you think that person is you do you?' I asked jealously and anger beginning to form as I imagined my Yugi in the arms of Anzu.

'I would never break him like you did' Anzu said with a look of disgust on her face. 'How can any person break the heart of an angel?'

That cut deep. Yugi was an angel. Pure innocence and light and everything I wasn't. And I had destroyed that.

'I love him' I replied 'I need to say I'm sorry'

'and I'm sure Yugi being Yugi will forgive you' Anzu said 'But what happens when you leave again, when you break him again, the next time, Yugi might not bounce back'

'You don't understand, I came back for him, they gave me another chance at life to be with him, i can't give up on him now Anzu, and I couldn't leave him because I would have nowhere else to go anyway.' I slowly sunk to the ground as the impossibility of getting him back slowly started to hit.

Anzu stared at me confusion on her face. Then the better side of her got the better of her and she kneeled by my side, her hand on my shoulder.

'Yugi loves you Yami' she said and I looked at her with hope filling my heart. 'But getting him back won't be easy'

'At the very least I have to be his friend again'

'Then go to him' I looked at her. 'Go to him, explain, apologise, but don't you dare break his heart again Yami, because me and Joey are sick of picking up the pieces.

'I'm sorry I left, I shouldn't have, and it was the wrong decision'

'Your right, you shouldn't have left, you made a mistake and it cost someone there heart, getting forgiveness for that might not be so easy,'

I looked at her again trying to figure her out. Was she warning me or encouraging me?.

'But you should know, I'm going to be trying very hard to win Yugi's heart too'

I glared at her now; I didn't like competition for something that I shouldn't be even competing for. I had had Yugi's heart and I had given it up for a chance at immortality. And now I was in the hardest duel of my life to win him back.

I looked at Anzu giving her the once over. She was every boy's fantasy at that school. She was very strong competition. I shook my head. Yugi wasn't some prize to be won. But he was my chance at happiness, my chance to finally be at peace with myself.

'So go to him Yami, say you're sorry, and then prepare for some serious competition.

I got to my feet and stuck out my hand which she shook.

'It's time to duel'

* * *

_**I know that was such a cheesy ending but I couldn't resist has been playing uplately saying i have an error 2 thats why its took so long to update, sorry. Hope it was worth the wait. Please review and you'll get the first Yami and Yugi chapter. Prepare for another cat fight. ;) review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 reunion

_**Authors note: Hey guy's thanks for the reviews they make me happy =]. Sorry it took so long to update, but my sociology teacher has decided to plague me with essays yay! As promised here is the reunion of our two favourite characters. (Besides Bakura that is)**_

_**

* * *

**_

I walked away from Anzu trying to gather my courage. I had no idea how Yugi would react to seeing me again, and frankly I was terrified of rejection. If anything I had to be his friend. I couldn't live without my Aibou, I needed him like I needed air to breathe, he was a part of me, and I made a vow to myself that I would never leave him ever again.

I cursed myself for leaving him, how he must of suffered, according to Anzu he hadn't coped well, and the fact that Anzu's feelings had turned from admiration to hate in the year I had been away, made it obvious that I had hurt her friend, and I couldn't blame her for the anger she had thrown at me. But I was back now, and Yugi would choose me over her, I knew he would, we were made for each other, even if I had to get down on my knees and beg, I would make Yugi mine once again. And if anyone dared to challenge me they had a serious fight on their hands.

I carried on walking my mind in a blur, until I stumbled upon a familiar sight; Yugi's home. I smiled to myself, it had been so long. I gasped as the memories came back. The hours I spent helping Yugi with his homework. Or when we had played the odd game of duel monsters. But what I remembered most was the late night talks, we stayed up for hours talking about anything, but one conversation hit me hard.

_Yugi was sat on the bed his back to the headboard with the covers pulled up to his chin, he looked so innocent, he wasn't happy, I could sense it, something was troubling him._

'_Aibou?' I watched as amethyst eyes lifted to look at me 'What is it, is something wrong?'_

'_No' he answered 'just thinking'_

_I tried to focus in on his thoughts but he had retreated into his soul room and had barred the door. It stung that he didn't trust me, I asked him as much._

'_Don't you trust me Aibou?' _

'_Of course I do, don't be silly you know I do' he paused 'but some things are better left unsaid'_

'_I'm part of you Yugi, you're my other half, when your upset so am I, and its rather annoying that I don't know what I'm upset about' I joked attempting to make him smile that beautiful smile of his._

_Yugi sighed and seemed to fight with himself, then he seemed to pull himself up straight and raised his eyes once again to mine._

'_What's going to happen?' he asked vulnerability evident in his voice._

_I walked over to him worried, and sat on the edge of his bed, well I appeared to anyway, the fact that I was a spirit made the actual act of sitting impossible but to Yugi it would seem as if I did. It annoyed me how I couldn't touch or comfort my partner but I did my best anyway._

'_What do you mean little one?' I asked gently._

'_When all of this is over, what will happen then?'_

'_What are you getting at Yugi' I asked him._

'_Will you still be here' he asked his eyes wide._

_I paused and stared at him. I and Yugi were close, and I loved the boy, although I would never admit it. Would I be willing to live forever inside the millennium puzzle, to be in spirit form forever? Would I have to watch him grow up and fall in love with someone else? He would forget me and I would stay forever inside the millennium puzzle. I vowed I would give him the confidence he would need to be able to face the world alone. I couldn't watch my Yugi grow without me. I wouldn't be able to stand the loneliness. _

'_In time Yugi you won't need me, and we'll be ready to part ways' i said confidently._

'_So you don't want to stay?' tears began to form in his eyes._

'_Of course I do Yugi, but you have to remember, I belong to a different time a different race, we were meant to be together but we were also meant to part'_

_Yugi didn't reply. He seemed heartbroken. And it pained me why I couldn't tell him my reasons for not wanting to stay. But I couldn't face his rejection. It would break me._

'_Let's enjoy the time we have now Yugi and cross that hurdle when we come to it' I said laying a ghostly hand on his shoulder that I couldn't feel. The thought was there though. _

_Yugi didn't reply he just shrugged my hand of his shoulder and layed back down on the bed and turned his back to me._

How selfish I had been, stupid too. Why hadn't I realised the love that Yugi was offering me. He wanted me to stay because he loved me. Not because he needed a bodyguard to protect him from the school bullies. I should have realised how far our relationship had progressed from that. But I hadn't wanted to see. I had turned a blind eye to him. I had thrown his love back in his face. And I did it again at the ceremonial duel, I had let him down again, I had walked away as if he had meant nothing. I wiped away the tears that ran down my face and was shocked. I was never one for expressing my emotions this way. But Yugi was different. Everything was different when it came to Yugi.

I looked up to where his bedroom window was and saw the light still on. I walked to the front door. The sign said shut but there was a doorbell for the upstairs. I gathered my courage and lifted my shaking hand to the bell.

I dropped it again. I couldn't do it. I couldn't face the rejection. I fell to my knees the hopelessness began to surround me and it took all my strength not to have a nervous breakdown.

_You are pharaoh Atem ruler of the great kingdom of Egypt. Pull yourself together and win the heart of the boy you love. _I told myself.

I stood back on my feet and lifted my hand again, and pressed the bell. I heard it resound inside the shop and knew my Aibou would hear. My heart thudded nosily in my chest. I thought it louder than the bell inside the house. I put a hand on the wall to steady myself, and forced myself to breathe normally. I heard the sound of feet approaching from inside and could see his outline through the patterned glass. I had the urge to turn and flee. Everything depended on this conversation. My heart, my future, my life for I knew I would not be able to live without him, I knew that now. I heard the jingle of the keys being turned in the lock, and sweat covered my palms as I wrung them together attempting to calm myself.

The door was thrown open and he was there. In front of me was my heart.

* * *

I was upstairs in my room doing my homework. I had enjoyed today, seeing my friends was good for me. It held back the memories. And walking home with Joey had taken my mind of everything. It was only when I was here, in my room alone that everything threatened to cave in again.

_Would I ever be over him?_ I asked myself.

I felt pathetic I was whining over a spirit that had been gone for over a year. He had left easily enough so why couldn't_ I_ release him from my heart. I put my head in my hands and buried my head on the table over my home economics homework.

I couldn't do this. Every time I was alone, he would be there. His perfect face would fill my head, his high cheek bones and slanting red eyes which were so unlike my own. I was meant to be his reincarnation, but the differences in us were startling in my opinion. He was slightly taller, but then everyone was born to be taller than me. The way he held himself, with such confidence and authority, he oozed sex appeal. His tri coloured hair which was like mine except for the blonde bangs the shot up into the blackness of his hair. I was happy there had been someone else who had been born with the same ridiculous hair as mine. But the way he carried it, made it look good, he made it look sexy, where as me it just looked like I had died my hair some ridiculous colour for comic relief. He was broader than me as well, although I had filled out some in the last year, no longer was I child looking. I actually passed for a teenager.

I sighed and lifted my head off my hands. The sooner I got this essay done the better; I had two days to do it, but three thousand words was no easy feat especially when it was on something as pointless as chocolate cake. I put my pen to paper, and was about to start the process of explaining exactly how many eggs there should be in a cake when the doorbell rang.

I frowned; Joey didn't say he was coming over. And I prayed to god it wasn't Anzu I couldn't deal with her patronising comments about Yami or her pitying glances. I thought about ignoring it and getting on with work. But my moral side won over as it always did and I went downstairs to see who it was.

Granddad was in the hospital and had left me the run of the game shop so I couldn't imagine it was him especially with his back. He wasn't in good shape last time I had gone to check on him, and I reminded myself to go and check on him again soon

I made my way to the front door and hunted my way for the keys. I finally found the right one and turned the key in the lock and swung the door open.

I stopped dead in my tracks. My world went blank and I felt my legs beginning to shake. My mind was playing tricks on me, it couldn't be him. Why was my brain doing this to me, tormenting me with his body? It was too much and I backed away from the door stumbling a little.

'Yugi it's me' it said. 'it's Yami'

I stared at him. This wasn't fair, I didn't understand. My emotions were in turmoil and I began to hyperventilate.

'Stop it' I said pointing a finger at him 'This isn't fair, leave me alone, I can't do it anymore'

A look of pain and intense remorse crossed the fake Yami's face and he took a step towards me grasping my arms.

_Oh sweet Jesus he was real too, would my head not stop with the torment, not only did I have to see him but my mind was telling me he could touch me too, this was so unfair_ I thought to myself. Tears began to leak from my eyes and my sobs became uncontrollable.

'Get out of my head, stop messing with my emotions, leave me alone' I cursed at him.

Yami flinched and gripped my arms harder. 'Yugi it's me, I'm really here, I have been given another chance'

I stared at him not comprehending.

'I've come back for you,' when I didn't reply he lifted a hand and stroked my cheek. I flinched away from his touch I couldn't play in this world of make believe, it would only hurt too much when I woke from the dream.

I pulled myself out of his grip turned and ran up the stairs. And locked myself in my room backing away to the corner I put my head in my hands. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't think. My head, my heart they hurt. The heartbreak of him leaving me was coming back tenfold and I couldn't cope. I slid down the wall and clutched my head begging for the pain to stop. For my brain to remove his image from my mind for good.

I heard him coming up the stairs following me and I moaned in fear.

_I can't survive this _I thought to myself.

'Yugi please' I heard him beg, his wonderful deep voice filled my ears and I moaned. I couldn't stand this.

'Please Yugi, let me in, let me help' I shook my head even thought I couldn't see him. I was so confused was he actually real? No he couldn't be, I saw him go, I felt him break my heart when he left. He was gone.

'You're not real' I shouted back.

'Please Yugi' he banged on the door frustration and fear in his voice 'I was wrong to leave it was a mistake the biggest one I've ever made in my life'

'Why would you come back you didn't want me then so why now' I asked him still not believing he was actually real.

'I thought' Yami paused. And then I heard his voice drop to a whisper 'I thought it was what you wanted'

I heard the pain in his voice I heard the deep regret and the longing. My mind could never come up with emotion that strong. I stood shakily to my feet and crossed to the door though still not unlocking it.

'I wanted you to stay with me forever' I whispered back pressing my hand against the door unaware that on the other side he was doing the exact the same thing.

'I realise that now, I misjudged the situation and you had to pay with your heart' he paused again and then even quieter than before 'Please forgive me Yugi'

I didn't reply I just continued to stare at the door my mind in utter turmoil. I didn't know what to believe or what to think. If he was really here, what was to stop him from leaving again, from breaking me again? Could I let him back into my life? Could I forgive him?

I opened the door and stared at the boy I had once loved, still loved if I was being truthful. But I wouldn't admit my feelings, not when they could be broken again so easily.

His hands came to my shoulder and tears leaked from his eyes his forehead bent towards mine and for a startling moment I thought he was going to kiss me instead he pressed his forehead against mine and slowly walked me backwards sobbing all the way.

He pushed me back until I was back where I started, in the corner with my back against the wall, his tears continued to fall. We stayed that way for a long time. I couldn't touch him; I didn't dare, in case he disappeared again.

Finally he moved his head away and stared at me with burning red eyes. The emotion there struck me hard, and I felt my knees buckle. His hand slipped around my waist and held me upright. He had never touched me like this before, he had never been this close before. He always kept his distance keep everything close to his heart. But now it was different. He had his own body; I could hear his heart thumping madly.

'I came back for you Yugi, I should never have left' He whispered to me 'Please forgive me'

We had so much to talk about and I still hadn't got used to the fact that he was here, in my bedroom with me, where he has always belonged.

I reached up with a shaking hand and touched his cheek making him gasp. 'How can I trust you Yami, how am I supposed to let you back in my life when you ruined it when you left'

I knew my words had cut him deep for it was his turn for his legs to buckle and he fell to his knees in front of me giving me the impression of a very broken man. I went with him placing my arms on his shoulders.

'Please Yugi I realised I made a mistake, please give me another chance'

'A chance to be what?' I asked confused as to what he viewed himself as.

'Whatever you'll take me as' he replied bending his head to my shoulder.

The desperation in his voice completely surprised me; I had never heard him so broken, so needy, and so helpless.

I sighed I was so confused and my own emotions were threatening to overwhelm me. 'We have so much to talk about'

'I know' he replied simply once again staring into my eyes.

I sighed and pushed him away standing up. He followed me. 'Have you anywhere to stay?' I asked him, when he shook his head I carried on 'You can stay here then' he smiled in gratitude.

I backed away from him and stared at him again.

'Is it really you?' I asked my voice coming out weaker then I intended.

'Yes' he said and stared deep into my eyes 'and I promise you Yugi I swear on all the Egyptian gods that I will never ever leave you again.'

Tears threatened to spill again, and I lowered my face down onto my chest, not looking at him.

'I need to think' I said. He nodded in reply.

'I'm going in the shower' I said and reached for my towel that was on the radiator. Yami looked startled.

'Please' he said his voice so needy that I looked at him 'don't go'

I dropped my towel and walked towards him. He looked ready for a nervous breakdown and I'm sure I looked near enough the same.

'I don't want to be apart from you ever again' he said gently taking my hand in his.

I laughed, which shocked him and I saw a flicker of hurt cross his face 'I don't think this would the right time for you to come in the shower with me Yami'

He smiled at me and my heart lifted at his smile, it was so beautiful and it made his face look even more handsome than it already was. He caught me staring and he smiled some more gently bringing his arms around me into a hug.

This was perfect; his head was buried in my shoulder with my arms around his waist. I could feel his heart thudding against mine and his breath warmed my neck. I suppressed a moan at having him this close. This was the hug he should have given me. This was what had upset me the most, how he had left so easily without a backwards glance without so much as a handshake. This at the very least he should have given me.

He seemed to realise this as well because he pulled back enough to whisper in my ear 'I'm so sorry Yugi'

And I knew that is was that he was apologising for; the way he left me. I stepped back from his embrace and picked up my towel.

'I need to think' I said again. He nodded though he didn't look happy about it. 'I'll be back in about 15 minutes'

I Could feel his eyes following me as I left the room and was reminded of the symmetry from he ceremonial duel, with me watching his back go through the door and into the afterlife and away for me forever.

I turned the shower on full blast and turned the water up to full heat. I stripped and entered its spray sighing when it soothed my aching muscles. There was so much to think about and the weight of it seemed to press down on my shoulders. The tears threatened to fall again, but I forced myself to stay positive. Yami was back. And he had promised he would never leave again.

* * *

_**Well that's it for chapter 5 hope you liked it, because it took me a bloody long time to write and I did it during my free periods today when I should be doing that bloody sociology essay. So you better thank me in the normal way. ;) review! And I might throw in a moment in the shower with Yami and Yugi...but not in the way you're thinking...you dirty minded people: P thanks for reading and again please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 explanations

_**Authors note: I'm back =] sorry for the long wait, but I've not had the time to write been so busy with coursework = [hope this will be worth the wait. This is from yamis point of view.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just the games on Nintendo Ds...I rock!**_

I paced his bedroom. There was so much to think about. At least he hadn't thrown me out which part of me expected him to do. His room hadn't changed much, it was still the same baby blue and posters of his favourite duel monsters lined the wall, some even featured himself the king of games up against Seto Kaiba. I smiled to myself. Those were good times. Even though at the time the main focus was as always saving the world, nothing beat the thrill of duelling in tournaments and outsmarting fantastic players like Seto. Nothing in the world is better than the look on Kaiba's face when a blue eyes was destroyed.

What had me pacing was the way Yugi reacted to me. He hadn't thought I was real. _'Stop it, this isn't fair, leave me alone, I can't do it anymore'_ the pain in his voice and eyes and how he backed away from me left me heartbroken. I couldn't stand to see what I'd done to him. How deeply I had affected him. But I knew I had. The way he ran up the stairs as if I was Ra himself, and locked himself in the bedroom, trying to be as far away from me as possible. I had no choice to follow him. I had to get him to forgive me; both our hearts were on the line.

'_You're not real' _he had shouted through the door. The certainty in his voice brought tears to my eyes. He thought he was hallucinating. How could I have done this to my Aibou? I had broken him. And then when he had finally let me in, I couldn't control myself my hands found his waist and I touched my forehead against his wanting so badly to kiss him, but I didn't want to scare him. And then the words that brought me to my knees, begging him to take me back. _'How can I trust you Yami, how am I supposed to let you back in my life when you ruined it when you left'_ how would I ever regain his trust, his love? Did I deserve him? Maybe Anzu was right and he would be better off with her.

'_No!'_ My head and heart screamed at me. I couldn't, wouldn't give in. I had to get him back. The sooner the better. I stopped and looked at the clock. Half an hour had passed and Yugi wasn't back. Panic started to set in. As soon as I had him back with me I hadn't wanted him to leave. The very thought of him going in the shower and leaving me for a whole fifteen minutes terrified me. I was on the verge of breaking point I realised. My heart was in the palm of Yugi's small hand. Which he could crush so very easily. I couldn't let it happen. I had to be with him. Reassure him, that I would never leave him. Our relationship couldn't end in heartbreak. It just couldn't.

I was starting to get worried now. Where was he? He had said he'd only be fifteen minutes. But it had been double that. Maybe he had left. Maybe he couldn't face me, and he'd run before I had the chance to explain myself. My legs started to shake and my palms started to sweat. Where was he?

I stepped out into the hallway and located the bathroom. From inside I could hear sound of water running. Relief flooded through me. He was still here. He had said he'd gone to think. Maybe he was wound up in his thoughts and needed longer then he expected. But then the sound of sobbing reached my ears, and a shot of fear went through me. Did I go in? I didn't want to invade his privacy. But my Yugi was hurting, I had to help him.

I gently pushed open the door. The room was full of steam. The shower was clearly on too hot. I struggled to see in the amount of steam, but I prevailed and found my way over to the shower. My heart stopped beating. Yugi was curled up on the bottom of the shower, his body shaking despite the warmth; sobs wrecked his body adding to the tremors. He wasn't in good shape, and I could guess at his emotions. Confusion, as to why I was back, if I actually still wanted him. And even though it was pure innocent Yugi I could imagine he felt some hate towards me; I had left him on his own, without his partner, I'd be feeling hate too. And then of course fear, he was terrified now that he had got me back that I would leave him again; that I would break him, and I knew that he thought that if I did he would never survive it. He didn't trust me; it was as simple as that. I didn't need a mind link with him to know that. I would have to work at this.

I opened the door and turned the water down to a more medium temperature. Yugi didn't even realise I was there. I sighed, what did I do? I needed to conserve his modesty but get him out of here at the same time, and Yugi wasn't co-operating. I could help but notice that my Yugi had grown up. He was not muscled, but toned would be the word, he was perfect, and I couldn't help the arousal that I got from seeing him this way. I valiantly tried to control myself, and searched around for a towel. I took one off the side and then gently turned the water off. Now Yugi seemed to realise where he was.

'Wh-what?' he asked confused.

'Sshh' I comforted, bending down and laying the towel over him, 'you just collapsed I think, I was worried, you said you would be out in fifteen minutes, I didn't mean to invade your privacy'

'You did for the four years we were together' Yugi smirked. I smiled he had found some of his good humour which made me happy.

'True' I replied.

I made sure the towel was round him, then bent down and lifted him in my arms, earning a squeal from Yugi.

'Yami, put me down, I can walk'

'You collapsed Aibou, you're in no position to walk' I pulled him closer to my chest enjoying the feel of him. 'Besides I like having you this close' it was risky I didn't want to scare him. But I was pleased when a blush rose up on his cheeks and I winked at him in reply. He giggled softly before hiding his head in my shoulder. I sighed in happiness, this was bliss. Being with Yugi, holding him, laughing with him was all I ever wanted.

I entered his bedroom and gently carried him to the bed, making sure the towel was still around him I lowered him onto it. Then I stood back looking at him.

'Are you okay?' I asked uncertainly

'As well as I will ever be I suppose' he replied sighing. His hair was dripping onto his shoulders, and I couldn't help but watch fascinated as a drop of water ran down his beautiful skin. He must have realised I was looking for he pulled the towel up higher and didn't look me in the eye.

'Your beautiful Yugi' it was out before I could stop it, and I looked at him frightened, had I said too much?

I received a blush in reply, and an unsure smile. 'Thank you, I think' he replied. 'Could you turn around whilst I get changed?' he asked blushing even more as he said so.

'Sure' I replied smirking. 'If you really want me to' adding a wink on the end of good measure.

'Yami' Yugi groaned in embarrassment and I couldn't help imagine him moaning my name in other situations.

'Sorry, couldn't help it' I replied.

'Jeeze when did you become such a flirt?'Yugi asked.

'I didn't' I replied then leaning forward I ran a finger across his cheek and then down past his shoulders earning a gasp from him. 'It's you; you bring out the cheeky side in me'

Yugi rolled his eyes and gently pushed me away, thought not unkindly 'please just turn around'

I smiled and did as I was told. I heard Yugi get up and retrieve his pyjamas from under his quilt. I tried so hard not to picture what he was doing. But I failed miserably. I could picture him drying himself with the soft towel and I longed to do it for him. My lust for him was taking control of me. I was the one that needed a shower though not as hot as Yugi's.

'You can turn around now' he said.

I turned to find him sitting on top of his quilt, with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head rested on top of them. His tri coloured hair, so like my own drying into place. He looked the perfect picture of innocence. Which I wanted to surround myself in, to take it from him. I needed this boy in front of me. I clenched my hands into fists in the effort to stop myself from reaching for him.

'Tell me what happened' Yugi suddenly said.

'What do you mean?' I asked him.

'Why have you come back?'

'For you' I replied.

'Yes I get that part' Yugi said sarcastically and I couldn't help but grin, it was rare my Yugi was ever sarcastic. 'What I don't get is the how.'

I took a deep breath and prepared to tell him everything, knowing my chance at being with him rested on this very explanation.

'The immortal world, the afterlife, heaven, whatever you want to call it, held no luxuries for me. It was my own personal hell. I was forced to watch you, watch you live without me. It was only a year but I could tell our separation affected you just as much as me. I was dying.'

'What do you mean?' Yugi interrupted 'You were already dead'

'Yes' I replied unsure how I was meant to explain it. 'The immortal world was nothing but a white abyss for me. It was meant to be my own personal haven. but it wasn't and watching you mourn me and not being able to move on, broke me as I knew I felt the same. Ra came to me'

'Ra came to you?' Yugi asked confused.

'Yes' I said 'my place in the immortal world was meant to be my reward, for saving Egypt for saving mankind. But I never felt as if I really lived. The life I did have was over five thousand years ago, and even though I went back to relive them, I never felt like it was me actually living them, rather me just watching from the sidelines as someone who looked like me saved Egypt.'

'You never told me that' Yugi replied.

'There were lots of things I should have told you that I didn't, through my own selfishness and stupidity' I cursed myself. Yugi frowned in response.

'You shouldn't be so hard on yourself 'Yugi said. And I was grateful for his sympathy, but also a tad reluctant to accept it.

'Can you really say that, after all I put you through Yugi?' I asked him, his silence was confirmation enough.

'Anyway' I said continuing with my story. 'Ra came to me and offered me another chance. To live again, to live the life that was taken away from me, and to be with the boy I always wanted to be with. And the rest you know.'

'But that night' Yugi said. 'Remember that night, you told me that we were always meant to part, that you belonged to a different race and a different time'

He said it so bitterly that I winced I knew I had upset him that night.

'You have to understand, I thought you didn't want me' I said miserably.

'Didn't want you!' Yugi exclaimed 'I loved you'

I looked up at him then. Shocked. ' You loved me?' I asked staring at him wide eyed.

Yugi jumped off the bed and it was his turn to start and pace.

'Of course I did. How could I not? You were everything to me, my best friend, my guide, my idol, you were everything' he repeated. 'And you left.'

'I thought it was what you wanted' I said not looking at him. 'I thought you wanted us to part'

'How could you think I wanted you to leave?' he asked on the verge of shouting now.

I was on my feet too by this point, anger beginning to rise. 'Because of the way you duelled'

Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. 'What?' he asked.

'The way you duelled Yugi' I replied my anger simmering down now 'in all the opponents we ever faced together I had never ever seen you duel against them like you did me. You put everything into that game Yugi. You were amazing, and I thought wow he must really want to me to go, he's coming up with moves I had never thought of before.'

'So you left me, because I beat you in some lousy card game?' Yugi asked.

'You don't get it' I replied. 'In all my years I had never seen anyone as talented or as cunning in the game as you. I just thought, you wanted me gone, and it killed me inside to walk away don't think it was easy.'

'I played my hardest because I wanted to prove to everyone that I was the king of games. That I could be my own person. That I could duel just as well as you, that I could be just as good as you. I got a bit carried away I'll admit. But what about when I started crying when I realised I had won and I was sending you away' Yugi said.

'I thought they were tears of relief, of joy that you had won, not sadness that I was leaving, again I thought our separation was what you wanted. It wasn't easy to leave you Yugi'

'WELL YOU CERTAINLY MADE IT LOOK LIKE IT WAS!' Yugi yelled.

In all our years together I had never seen Yugi yell before. I was gobsmacked.

'I didn't get a goodbye' Yugi said the tears running down his face 'you left me without a backwards glance, without a hug or even a handshake'

'I know and I so wanted to turn around and run to you, to beg you not to let me go, but I was doing it for you Yugi. Because I believed you wanted me gone.' I replied.

Yugi didn't reply he just kept staring at me his shoulder rising and falling.

'I didn't turn around because I didn't want you to see my tears' he could see them now though as they ran down my face. 'I didn't want you to think I was upset about leaving you, when I thought you wanted me to go so badly.'

Yugi sighed 'I guess we both made some mistakes that day'

'It wasn't you fault Yugi' I said walking over to him and placing my hands on his shoulders 'it was mine, I should have talked to you, to let you know what I felt for you'

Yugi placed his hands on top of mine and sighed. 'Well, were together again now, there's no point arguing over stuff that's already passed, it will just make us hurt more.'

'Yes' I agreed 'were together now, that's all that matters, and I promise you Yugi, I'll never leave you again'

'I don't know if I can trust you yet Yami' Yugi replied and I winced. 'It'll take some time'

'I'll be waiting for you' I replied wrapping my arms around him in a hug and pulling him as close to my chest as I could get him. 'I'm not going anywhere'

We stayed that way for some time rocking backwards and forwards comforting each other in all of our losses, on everything that could have been, and everything that had happened.

Yugi stepped back and yawned. I smiled at him.

'Tired?' I asked him.

He nodded in reply. I picked him like I did last time, and this time he didn't protest. I laid him in bed and pulled the covers up round his chest. I gently kissed his forehead. I turned and went to make my way out the room.

'Wait' he suddenly said 'don't leave me Yami, not now, not ever'

I stared at him; the love I read in his eyes gave me hope. He needed me. Just like I needed him. I walked back over to him. And gently took my shirt and leather pants off. Giving him perfect view of my body. I saw him blush and I smiled.

'Like what you see?' I asked him.

'Don't be a perve' He replied and I giggled.

'Your're the one perving on me Yugi, that's why you can't drag your eyes away from me'

Yugi put his head in his hands and shook his head in embarrassment. I just laughed and lifted the quilt and slid in beside him. This was were I stopped. What did I do now? Did I hold him? Was I allowed?

I decided to risk it and I scooted up close to him feeling the warmth of his body. I circled my arms around him spooning against his back. I heard him sigh in appreciation, and I resisted the urge to crow my delight. I kissed his clothed shoulder, and pulled him closer to me.

'Good night' I said to him lovingly but he was already asleep. I smiled to myself and shut my eyes. I had my Aibou back and I wouldn't stop until he was mine in every way.

_**Well that's it for chapter 6. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. I love reviews bad and good though good a bit more than bad. Stay tuned for chapter 7.**_


	7. Chapter 7 loving Yami

_**Authors note: yeah, yeah, I know it's took me forever to update, don't blame me though, blame the school holidays and my best friend she's been dragging me out everyday ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters I just steal them and make really OOC stories about them XD**_

I woke up feeling surprisingly well refreshed, that was the best night sleep I've had in a long time I realised. There were no nightmares, Yami hadn't invaded my dreams, and I hadn't had to watch him leave me over and over again, no matter how many times I called out to him.

I looked over to my bedside table and spied my dark magician alarm clock, I smiled to myself it rang, well shouted 'dark magic attack' over and over again. Although I had grown up, I still played in the occasional tournament to keep my title, and I couldn't bring myself to get rid of the clock.

I tried to get out of bed and was shocked when I realised I couldn't move. Someone's arms were around me. I immediately panicked. Who the fucking hell was in my bed? Then the previous night came flooding back. Yami turning up, his apology, my collapsing in the shower, him picking me up, me asking him to stay.

I whipped over and I was shocked that he didn't fall out of bed with the force of my turn. I froze. He looked beautiful, angelic even. His handsome face was free of frowns; his red full lips were slightly parted and his breath came out in soft controlled movements. I had never seen Yami like this, free of worry. Suddenly I felt an overpowering urge to protect this boy, to keep him close. I loved him. I had always loved him. But was I ready to commit myself to him again? Sure we had never been in an actual relationship before that would have been impossible with him residing in the puzzle. But that didn't stop me feeling what I did for him. I wasn't even sure I was gay to be honest. But I felt that I would love Yami, if he was male or female, hell even if he was a green alien I wouldn't have been bothered. I needed this boy to survive, I needed him to breathe. The thought absolutely terrified me.

He could leave. He could do it again, and this time I know I would not survive it. My friends wouldn't be able to help. I would fall back into the deep pit of despair and no one would be able to pull me back from it. I would fall, and I would fall hard. Could I risk that, could I risk my sanity my heart to the boy that could bring me eternal happiness or eternal darkness. The choice was so hard. And besides maybe Yami didn't feel that way about me. He had said he loved me, and he had certainly seemed to flirt with me, well flirt with me a lot. But maybe that was his way of becoming my friend again, of regaining my trust...by flirting with me...

_Oh for god's sake Yugi your thoughts aren't even making sense now _I told myself. I sighed and the noise made Yami stir. He opened his eyes and blinked, then stared at me in wonder and confusion. He put his hand out and gently touched my cheek and I couldn't help but close my eyes in bliss. His touch was electric. Our connection was strong.

His memory seemed to come back and a smile slowly overcame Yami's handsome face.

'You're here' Yami whispered his hand still on my cheek

'Where else would I be?' I asked him.

'In my dreams, in my head, in my imagination' he replied 'but your actually here, I'm with you, how I've missed you Yugi' he leant forward then and wrapped his naked arms around me and the connection buzzed again.

_This feels like heaven_ I thought.

'What?' Yami suddenly said. Dropping his arms.

'I didn't say anything' I replied confused. Missing the warmth of his arms

'Yes you did, you said this feels like heaven' Yami replied equally as confused.

My eyes widened 'no Yami I thought that in my head' I replied embarrassed.

'Maybe our mind link is back' Yami replied excited.

'It best not be' I said scared.

Yami looked hurt. 'Why not, I valued our link very greatly Yugi'

'Yes but some thoughts I don't want you hearing' I replied.

Yami grinned wickedly 'like my arms feeling like heaven' he reached out and stroked my cheek again.

_He always knows how to make me blush. _I thought

'I know how to make you blush do I?' Yami replied his smirk now growing more pronounced.

'This isn't good!' I suddenly said frustrated. I pushed his hand away and stood back from him.

'I think it only works when I'm touching you' Yami said.

'Well, keep your hands to yourself then' I replied angrily.

'Hmm' Yami replied 'I might struggle with that one'

There he goes flirting again. What did he mean by it?

'Why is it working now and not yesterday?' I asked confused 'You touched me yesterday'

'I'm not sure, maybe it's because our bond is not as strong as it once was Yugi and the fact that you forgave me helped the bond to come back'

'I never said I forgave you' I snapped. And I regretted it as I saw him flinch.

'Well then' Yami replied his eyes cast downward, sad. 'Maybe it's because I've admitted my feelings for you and you can't hear me because you haven't forgiven me and you haven't told me how you feel about me, so out bond is not as strong as it was.'

'Your feelings for me?' I asked confused.

'You know I love you Yugi'

I gasped and stared at him. So he did love me. And by god I knew I loved him. But I wasn't ready, I couldn't do it. Not yet. I didn't trust him.

'You have to earn my trust back Yami' He flinched again and kept his eyes down.

'I know that, I'm happy to be your friend, but I hope maybe one day...' he trailed off suggestively.

I paused and waited till he looked me in the eye again. 'We'll see' I said with a slight smile on my face.

'All I want is another chance Yugi'

'And I'll give you one Yami; just don't break my heart again'

'I promise you I won't' he replied staring into my eyes earnestly. I wanted to believe him, I so wanted to believe him. But I wasn't ready.

'Well I best get going' I said turning to find my uniform.

'What?' Yami said alarmed. He thought was leaving him.

'To school Yami' I said with a wink.

'Oh' he said shamefully 'I knew that'

'Sure you did' I said amused.

'What will I do whilst your gone?' he said confused, he had always come with me to school and him being there would ask unwanted questions but I didn't want him to live a life where he had to hide from the world simply because he looked like my long lost twin.

'We'll figure something out when I come back' I said confidently. I smiled at him. 'In the mean time do what you want'

'Does that include kidnapping you to Paris?' he replied mischievously.

I laughed 'not quite'

I smiled to myself as I got ready for school. Everything would be okay eventually, it would just take time, and Yami was back, he promised he wouldn't leave, so I was in no rush to make any decisions.

_**I know it's not a long one, but it is a chapter...yay! Plus I really liked the idea of Yami and Yugi getting their mind link back and it being tied to their relationship, seemed like a sweet idea: D let me know what you think...review please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Anzu's advice

_**Authors note: No I've not abandoned my story. Yeah I know its been a while but my A level exams are this month and I'm really busy, so I will warn you now, don't expect any updates this May, but I Promise June and July I'll be back to updating weekly cos I'll have nothing to do...yay!**_

School. After everything me and Yami had gone through this past night, it seemed weird that I was walking to school like it was a normal day as if nothing had happened. He loves me. I was still struggling to get my head around that. Yami loved me. On the one hand I wanted to jump for joy, do a twirl and kiss him until I couldn't breathe. But on the other hand I was terrified. His feelings would just make it hurt more when he left, and I knew that this time I wouldn't survive.

I sighed. Everything was so complicated. I don't know if I can trust Yami again, even though I love him with all my heart. But maybe my fear was stronger than my love for him. And then there was the mind link to worry about. Was it true? Would I only be able to hear Yami again if I forgave him and admitted my feelings? Well that didn't seem fair. He was allowed to hear my thoughts because he admitted his feelings? That sucked. But then I remembered that he couldn't hear unless he was touching me. Well I would just have to keep my distance, but like he said that might be easier said than done.

I wondered how my friends would take it. Well I was about to find out. Joey would probably want to murder him. Not that I could blame him. And Anzu? I wasn't sure. She had always had a shine for Yami and I didn't want to have to compete for his affections. Hell I wasn't even sure if I wanted his affections. I was surprised I could actually walk in a straight line, with all the thoughts that was going through my head.

'Hey Yugi' I looked up to see Anzu running towards me. 'So Yami's back, I hear, what do you think about that then?'

I stared at her in shock...how did she know Yami was back?

'Oh didn't he tell you?' I shook my head in response. 'Yeah I was the one that told him what a dick he was and that he deserved to rot in hell for what he did, then I persuaded him to go and talk to you and sort things out'

'You told him he was a dick?' I asked in confusion.

'Well he was Yugi, you deserve better than that, and deep down you know that too'

'Why Anzu, so you can have him for yourself?' I asked bitterly. I watched as her mouth dropped open in surprise, she'd never heard such a bitchy comment come out my mouth before.

'No I do not want him for myself Yugi' Anzu said 'And I'm hurt that you would think that' she did look genuinely hurt and I felt a pang of guilt.

'I'm sorry Anzu, I didn't mean it' I sighed 'I'm just so confused'

'What's there to be confused about?' she asked.

I debated whether to tell her or not. But in the end Anzu was my childhood best friend, through the thick and thin she had always been there for me. Even if her constant friendship speeches did get on my nerves.

'He told me he loves me' I told her.

'And you don't love him?' for some reason she sounded extremely excited about the prospect.

'No that's not it'

'You don't know if you're gay or straight?' she now asked confused

'No that's not it either.'

'So you are gay then?' she sounded so disappointed.

'no, it's hard to explain' I sighed 'With Yami, I'm not gay or straight that doesn't matter, hell I'd probably still love him if he was green and looked like an alien, He's a part of me, and I can't live without him'

'Oh' she said sounding sad. 'Well what's the problem then?'

I sighed and started walking again, and she walked beside me 'I'm scared he'll leave me again'

'But Yugi that can happen in any relationship, All relationships are based on trust' Anzu reasoned.

'Well, maybe I just don't trust him then'

'Have you ever heard the expression, too much of a good thing?' Anzu asked.

'You're saying Yami is too good for me?' I asked confused.

'No exactly the opposite, he's not good enough for you' Anzu paused 'I mean I know you have this deep spiritual bond, but maybe you just need someone normal, who you connect with, someone without a three thousand year past'

Maybe she had a point. Maybe me and Yami where just doomed to failure. But then what had he come back for? Tried to win my heart and then I'm just going to send him on his way? He deserved more than that. I love him with everything I am, and I don't think I'd be able to give him up. But then again I'm not sure I can be with him too.

'Have _you_ not heard the expression; love conquers all?'

'Yes somewhere' she laughed. 'I just don't want to see you hurt Yugi' she put her hand on my shoulder and gave a light squeeze. I'm sure it was meant to seem reassuring but with Anzu it just felt like there was something else behind the move.

'Hmm, I suppose I'll just see what happens, who knows we might just be better off friends'

'Yes, that's true, but keep your options open Yugi, don't ever think that Yami will be the only one who will want your love you know' I looked at her then and she winked suggestively at me.

'What are you trying to sa-...?'

'Yo guys what's up!' Joey bumped into us.

'Yami's back' Anzu said before I could even open my mouth.

'What ya mean Anzu' Joey said confused 'Ya cracking up or summet'

'No he's back to apologise to Yugi and to try and win his heart' she said sarcastically.

'WHAT?' Joey now thundered.

'Well...'

'Anzu!' I exclaimed. 'I think I should tell the story don't you'

'Sorry Yugi'

'Yug, what you mean Yami's back I saw him walk away from ya without a glance back'

'I know, but apparently the gods have given him another chance at life, they didn't think the afterlife was a fitting reward'

'So the dick is back' Joey said nastily 'I hope you gave him what for, he bloody deserves it, if it was me I'd have tossed him out the bloody window'

'Joey' I reprimanded.

'Don't bloody Joey me Yug, he hurt you in more ways than one, the tosser deserves a good beating if you ask me'

'I know he hurt me, but he's apologised'

'So that makes it okay?' Anzu then but in.

'Yeah, so that makes it okay?' Joey repeated.

'I love him' I said bluntly.

Joey paused and stared at me.

'Blimey Yug I didn't know you were gay, not that there's anything wrong with that, I mean cheer for queer and everything, but I didn't think you were'

'With Yami I'm not gay or straight Joey' he looked at me confused.

'So you're Bi then...' he paused trying to work it out.

'No,' I said frustrated. With Yami, he's just Yami, we have a bond that's way beyond normal Joey, I wouldn't care if he had four legs, and I can't help but love him'

'Oh' Joey replied rather stupidly.

'But I was just saying that maybe that sort of relationship isn't healthy for Yugi, what do you say Joey?'

'I dunno, if he loves the dude Anzu, they do say love conquers all' this made me laugh; he said the exact words I'd just said.

Anzu tossed her hair angrily 'Well I don't think it's healthy'

'Maybe you'll just have to wait and see Yug' Joey said.

'Yeah I guess so,'

We had reached school by now, and suddenly the day didn't seem that normal. I was filled with a sudden urge to be with Yami. I missed him yet it had only been forty minutes since I had last seen him, but an ache filled my chest at the thought of him. Today was going to be a long day.

'Hey Yug, you done that essay for Miss Winters?' Joey asked.

'DAMN!' I had completely forgotten in the whole Yami situation.

I guess the day just got even longer.

_**I know I don't deserve any reviews for the time it took me to update, but I'd like some all the same, they keep me going, and will cheer me up loads. Pretty please. And I'll try and update soon, not promising anything thought sorry guys. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	9. Chapter 9 detention

_**Authors note: after an uplifting review, I felt the need to write another chapter for you guys. Don't thank me thank yayubaru1; she really made me want to update again, so thank you yayubaru1 for your review you really helped.**_

_**Disclaimer: (which I keep forgetting to do lol) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, but I do own my very own spell caster duel deck just like Yugi's...yes I am that sad bearing in mind the average fan of Yu-Gi-Oh is like 10...oh well. =]**_

_**Enjoy your very short chapter.**_

Oh my god this day was not going well. Mrs Winters was furious, that I hadn't done the essay. I couldn't believe that Joey had actually done it; it was him that usually forgot not me. Hell, it's not like you can blame me though, I mean I do have a lot on my mind, but it's not like I can just say 'Sorry my essay isn't in miss, my Long lost other half showed up again after being sent to the afterlife so I kinda had a lot on my mind...' hmm not the most convincing of stories, maybe I should have gone with the whole classic, 'my dog ate it' but then I remembered I didn't have a dog. Damn.

The worst thing of it all was I had landed myself in detention...for tonight! Teachers are meant to give 24 hour notice for a detention but not Miss Winters, that woman was made evil. Hell sometimes I think she's far worse than Bakura or Marik ever were...well maybe that was exaggerating a little.

Hell what was I going to do? Yami was expecting me home at around four. I had told him we would talk later. What on earth was he going to think? That I had run off? That I couldn't be bothered with him anymore? That I was giving up?

'It'll be okay Yug; he'll understand that you got tied up at school'

'You really think that Joey?' I laughed 'He was terrified of me leaving him just to go in the shower for fifteen minutes'

'Okay we may have a problem then'

'I don't have my phone to call him either, it's on charge at home, bloody I phones, they never last long' (**AU**_**-**_**I hate my I phone!)**

'I've got an idea Yugi' Anzu suddenly said.

'Oh great this should be good 'Joey said 'Anzu with an idea, may the world cower in fear'

'Shut up you spaz' She replied 'anyway I'll stop by on my way to work, and tell him the situation'

'Really Anzu, You'd do that?' I asked suspiciously. 'I thought you didn't like him'

'I don't' Anzu replied. 'But your my friend Yugi, I don't want you upset'

'You sure you won't be late for work?' I didn't want her to lose any money because of me.

'Of course not, they won't mind if I'm a couple minutes late Yugi'

'Well if you're sure' I paused not sure if I was making a terrible mistake here. 'That would be a big help thank you'

'Okay then, I'll see you later guys I've got Biology, so see you later'

'Bye Anzu, thanks' I called after her after she strutted off.

'Yug, not for nothing man but, are you sure you trust her?'

'What do you mean Joey?'

'This is Anzu were talking about dude, she never does anything for anyone unless she has another motive'

'Joey don't be mean' I told him. 'Anzu has been my best friend, since we were kids, she wouldn't do anything to hurt me'

'You sure about that?' He asked.

'Well I hope so'

Would Anzu do anything? I couldn't see her actually hurting Yami, but what would she tell him. I had a sudden feeling that I had done something stupid.

'Mate' Joey said. 'I'd go myself, but I've got basketball practice, after school'

'Yeah, I know Joey, thanks for offering'

'And what do you mean she's your best friend, she better than me then?' he teased.

'Of course not Joey, but I've known her for a long time'

I sighed turning my mind back to the problem at hand. I'd just have to deal with everything when I got home and hope for the best, Yami would be fine, he would know I would be coming back. I sent a plea to him in my mind, to understand and trust me. But then I cursed myself. I was such a hypocrite, I didn't trust Yami, yet I was clinging to the hope that Yami would know I would be coming back. I didn't deserve to make that wish.

I gave myself a mental shake. What was I getting all upset for? Anzu wouldn't do anything nasty. She would tell him I'm in detention, and that would be the end of it. I just needed to calm down. I was thinking of the worse possibilities that could happen and I needed to get a grip.

'Ready for history Yug?' Joey asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

'Yeah, sure, please tell me there was no homework to hand in for this lesson was there?'

'No mate, you're safe'

History was only at the end of the corridor so we made the short walk down and into class. History was usually my best subject, with all the things Yami and my Grandpa had told me about the past. But I just couldn't concentrate on anything. I missed Yami so much. I really did need him to live.

'Yugi?' the teacher asked.

I looked up startled I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

'I'm sorry miss I don't know' I replied.

She blinked in surprise but didn't comment and turned back to the lesson asking someone else instead, and I turned back to my thoughts.

_**I know its short guys but it's an update! And in just a day too...yay! Next chapter will be from Yami's point of view, Anzu has something to tell him, will she be nice? You'll just have to review to find out won't you lol... mwuhahahaha!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Hurting Yami

_**Authors note: I'm getting great feedback from you guys and its making me want to update =] even thought I should probably be doing my history revision...ah well.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**_

Yugi had been gone all day, and the ache in my chest was becoming unbearable. It was even worse than the time when the seal of orichalcos had separated us, and that was one of my deepest moments of misery. Yugi had gone and it had been my fault. Without his light to keep me pure, I was lost, I wasn't myself. He was the other part of me and I couldn't wait for him to get home.

It hurt that Yugi still didn't forgive or trust me. But I vowed to myself that I would change that. Yugi loved me, I know he did, he didn't have to say it out loud. I could see it in his eyes, hear it when I touch him and his heart starts to pound. And even better; I could now hear his thoughts.

It was a little unfair that I could hear him but he couldn't hear me. If he could, he would understand my unwavering loyalty towards him, and how much he meant to me. How much I loved him. I just needed him to tell me, I needed him to admit it to _himself_, to let me in, to trust me. Fair enough that was my entire fault, but I was back now, I wasn't going anywhere, I would be with him forever. It was something I promised myself. Yugi was my reward, Yugi was my everything.

I had pretty much stayed In Yugi's bedroom all day immersing myself with everything he was. I found our deck and duel disk which brought a huge smile to my face. The cards were still the same, the same deck we had fought with all those years before. The Egyptian god cards were there. And a few of his own cards were there too. I loved how he kept the dark magician on top of his deck, our favourite card. Although those times were indeed difficult, Ra I didn't want the world to be in peril, but the adventures we got to go on were fantastic.

What startled me though was Yugi's diary. I had no idea that he had kept a diary. What was in there had shocked me and I felt huge guilt at the emotion that was poured onto the page.

_Dear diary._

_ I miss him, I can't live without him. Yami is gone, he's never coming back and all I can think about is him. I can't move on. Every breath hurts. I miss his voice, his conversation, everything. Without Yami I feel my innocence beginning to fade. No longer do I look at the world and see goodness. No. The world is harsh and cruel. The ones you love leave you, and your friends that were already there, that stay with you, that support you, suddenly don't feel that important to me anymore. Everything is cold without Yami, and I feel myself falling into a deep pit of despair. Grandpa's history stories don't interest me anymore. Joey's jokes don't make laugh and Anzu's advice and comfort isn't working. He's in my head all the time and no matter what I try he doesn't come back. It hurts, oh god it hurts. If death is what it takes to be with you Yami then I will welcome death gladly. How can I live without the other half of me, my pharaoh, my king, my friend, my heart...Atem. I miss you, I need you, I love you, come back to me please, I can't wait till death. _

_Yugi_

Yugi's words hurt me deep. I finally understood how he must have felt, and I realised what an arsehole I was. How could I have done this to him? He had resigned himself to the fact that I wasn't coming back and here was me sending him into even more confusion. What if he left me? What if he couldn't cope? It was obvious from that diary entry that Yugi wasn't well in the head. Ra neither was I. Watching Yugi from the afterlife living his days without me, hurt like hell, the afterlife, heaven whatever you wanted to call it, started to turn to hell, in the whiteness I saw black. I saw the blackness that was now Yugi's heart, I watched the purity of it fade. He needed me and I needed him. If he left me I was sure I would fade out of existence, and I was sure Yugi would do the same, even if he wanted to be without me. We were one body one soul, and I would make sure that we stayed together no matter what.

I turned to the clock, it was four o'clock Yugi should be home any minute. Excitement began to grow at the thought of seeing my Aibou again. I started when I heard the doorbell ring. That was odd, the shop was shut and Yugi wouldn't ring the doorbell to his own home. Maybe it was Joey coming to say hello, but surely Yugi would have come with him. I shrugged to myself and decided to go investigate.

I went down stairs and opened the front door only to find my nightmares staring back at me.

'Hey Yami'

'Anzu' I replied coldly.

She was back and looking as slutty as ever. Her blouse was undone at least four buttons down, her skirt was rolled up and her pink glossy lipstick was expertly applied.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, where was Yugi, surely he would have come with her. 'Where's Yugi?'

'Oh I'm really sorry Yami, but Yugi isn't coming home tonight' she said as if she was just commenting on the weather.

'What?' I asked startled. 'What do you mean he isn't coming home, where is he?'

'He can't cope' she said bluntly.

My worst fears were realised. Yugi _couldn't _cope.

'He needs a night away, you know get his head right without you crowding round him trying to force his decisions, I think he deserves that don't you?' Anzu said with a glare in her eye.

I stumbled back at her words. Were they true? Did Yugi think I was too clingy or overbearing? And what did she mean force his decisions I hadn't made him do everything.

'What do you mean force his decisions?'

'Your constant flirting Yami' she said it as if it was obvious. How did she know about that? Had Yugi told her?

'Yugi is trying to get his head together Yami, and your messing it up, he needs stability and right now you're not it.' She told me spitefully.

I was so confused, it was harmless flirting and he hadn't minded from what I had seen. The beautiful blush in his cheeks and the way he forced himself to look anywhere but at me. Those weren't signs of someone who was angry, or wanting someone to back off. But maybe I was wrong. I was wrong about the ceremonial duel, I could be wrong now. No. He had asked me to sleep with him; he had wanted me with him. Or maybe that was his way of getting his head together. I was so confused.

'Yugi is staying over at Joey's house tonight Yami' she continued on, every word she said were like spikes through my chest. 'He wanted you to know.'

'Does he want me to leave?' I whispered my heart breaking into a million pieces. Yugi didn't want me; he couldn't stand the sight of me. I had lost. Anzu had won. Yugi couldn't be with me.

Anzu paused as if she was struggling for an answer, eventually she said 'I don't think so Yami, he just needs some breathing space away from you. Right now you're messing with his head'

Messing with his head? I was struggling to breathe and my heart began to pound. I nodded my head at Anzu and began to back away.

'He said he'll see you tomorrow thought Yami' Anzu said happily as if everything was perfect.

'Well, thanks for telling me Anzu' I said.

'That's okay darling, I'll see you soon' she said sweetly.

I shut the door and made my way back upstairs to Yugi's room. I collapsed to the floor, as my heart began to come undone. I wasn't good enough for him; I hurt him, physically and mentally. I wasn't healthy for him. Maybe it would be best if I left. But then I forced myself to think. I had promised myself and him that I would never leave him no matter what. Anzu said he would see me tomorrow so I decided to sort things out then. But tomorrow was such a long way away, and the pain in my head and heart began to border on extreme. I wondered if I would survive the night without him.

'Yugi where are you!' I shouted to the room. My head was in turmoil, it hurt so much. 'Please Yugi' I whimpered again to no one in particular. 'I need you'

I sent a silent prayer to the gods that he would hear me. He had to come back. This was too much, way too much.

'I need you' I repeated again out loud. 'I love you Yugi, I love you, I love you, I love you' the words were just pouring out over and over again and I didn't realise that I had curled up in a ball and was rocking myself backwards and forwards. In that moment I was turned into a frightened child. I was no one. I had no power. No Yugi to help me, to bring me back. I was alone. Alone again, and this time there was no God to grant me my wish, my wish that Yugi would come home. Home to me, to my arms.

_**Hehe how much do you hate Anzu? I know it's a bit miserable and angsty but it will get better soon, promise. Please review as you now know I update a lot quicker with reviews good or bad...They motivate me. Next chapter will be Anzu's point of view probably a short one just explaining her motives. Thanks for reading guys! See you next chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Being Anzu

_**Authors note: well you'll all be glad to know that my AS exams have now finished...Woop Woop! So I have loads of free time to get back to writing. So I'll be updating at least once a week. =]. I've got loads of ideas for other stories so I might start work on them as well, but I work on the principle of do one at a time or I'll get confused lol.**_

_**Short chapter from Anzu's point of view...sorry it's so short but it needs to be there to explain some stuff**_

I had done it, I had finally taken control. I was so happy at this point, nothing had beat the look of Yami's face when I had told him that Yugi couldn't cope, the way he staggered back and he looked like his heart had broke into millions of pieces.

I had told him I would be trying to win Yugi's heart too, and if he couldn't handle the competition then he should get out of the game, I told myself with a flick of my hair. Yeah, so I had lied, Yugi was only in detention, but I knew how vulnerable they both were right now, there emotions and hormones were all over the place, and instead of poisoning Yugi with my words I chose Yami Instead. I was being honest when I told him that I would never hurt Yugi.

I always knew that Yugi was the one for me; he just needed to grow up and get his head out of his games. He was beautiful, if a little on the short side but I could deal with that, it would be worth it to have the best looking boy at my side, bowing to my every wish and fantasy.

If I knew Yami, right now he would be considering whether it would be better to just get up and go. He doesn't want to hurt Yugi anymore; he couldn't bear it if that were to happen. All he needed were the right words that Yugi didn't want him and the doubt would be planted in his mind. He would break. He would fall. And when Yugi would come looking, there'd be nothing left but a pile of what was once a great ruler. If there was anything left to find that is. I had no idea whether he would leave or stay. I had made sure of that in our conversation.

'_Does he want me to leave?' He whispered. He looked so broke at the prospect, like his world was falling around him, which was just what he did to me when he came back, so it was only fair I played the same game._

_I didn't know how to reply to that statement though. Yugi would kill me if he ever found out the truth and then I would never have him. I would just have to play it safe._

'_I don't think so Yami, he just needs some breathing space away from you. Right now you're messing with his head'_

I smiled to myself. I had done brilliantly. I couldn't risk losing Yugi's friendship; if he found out that I had lied and sent Yami away. And if for some reason Yami didn't leave, and he was still there and he told Yugi what I said...then I would fake innocence, that he was crazy, that I would never do anything to hurt him, I would cry and flutter my eyelashes, and Yugi would believe me. I knew he would. I could feign innocence if I wanted to. I was a good liar...hell I had just convinced a former pharaoh of Egypt that his lover wasn't coming back. Man I'm good, I told myself. Nothing stands in the way of me and my dreams. And right now my dreams were Yugi.

Sure I might get bored some day, and then I'll kick him to the curb. But not before I had him to myself that I took everything from him. I loved Yugi though. How could anyone not. I might never get bored of him and we'll live a long happy life together. I'd like that. I'd like the comfort, but there was also the other side of me that wanted to be free, to be never moving, and be a nomad.

But first I had to get rid of Yami. I would just have to hope he had left, and if he hasn't then I'll play innocent Anzu and no one will be any wiser. It was the perfect plan. I would put the doubt in Yami's head and even if he does stay, their relationship won't last. There will be no trust between them, and when Yami breaks Yugi's heart again, this time I'll be there to pick up the pieces, I won't wait for him to pull himself together like last time. I'll act, I'll take control and I will get what I want.

_**I like writing for Anzu I can really let my bitchy side come out and play lol. Not that I'm a bitch or anything, lol I'll stop talking. Please review. Next chapter Yugi gets home from detention.**_

_**Reviews are like toilet paper...it sucks when you sit down and **_find_** there aren't any. ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12 Those Three Words

_**Authors note: thanks for all the great feedback you guys, you make it worth writing **_

_**Keep forgetting to do these bloody disclaimers**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters**_

I couldn't concentrate in detention, the endless lines I had to write didn't hold my attention, In the pit of my stomach all I could think about was Yami, I had a bad feeling, he was in pain, I knew it. I didn't need a mind link with him to know that.

All I could feel was endless pain and heartbreak. He was in trouble and I had to go to him. But Miss Winter's beady eyes held me to my seat. I didn't want to get in any more trouble than I already was in or I may never get out of this place.

God damn Anzu, She had done something I knew she had. I should never have trusted her, and now Yami was paying the price. I forced myself to breathe. This could all be just one big misunderstanding. But my heart was telling me the opposite. Yami was hurting me, I could feel his pain, and there was something between us now that couldn't be broken. I was joined to him and I felt his pain as my own. Something was very wrong.

I put my hand to my chest and clutched where my heart lay beating wildly. Oh Ra it hurt, Yami hurt. He was breaking. The feeling was so familiar, it felt just how I felt when he left, only I had to cope with it for an entire year. The feeling made me panic, I couldn't cope with this again. The pain would destroy me. It would destroy him, I knew it would, no one could live with that pain. I don't understand how I did. Maybe because in the bottom of my heart I knew Yami would find a way back to me. He would love me, I would forgive him and everything would be as it should be.

'Okay Yugi, that will do for tonight I think' Miss Winters voice suddenly brought me out of my deep thoughts.

That would do? Surely I hadn't written much in all my pondering. I looked down at the piece of paper I was working on. It was covered both sides in the phrase 'I must do my homework' there wasn't even a blank space on the paper. I hadn't just kept to the lines; I had filled in the margins down the sides, everywhere, I hadn't even realised I was doing it.

'Thank you Miss' I replied, remembering my manners even if she didn't deserve them.

'From now on Yugi I expect homework done on time, or you'll be staying an hour later until you learn your mistake' Miss winters carried on.

I was already up with my bag on my back, rearing to go. Yami needed me now.

'Yes miss' I replied solemnly trying to sound serious so she would let me go already.

'Well, of you go then'

I bowed and with a quick 'thank you' I was out the door running. I ran down and out of the school gates. It would help if I had longer legs but I'll make do with what I have. I was out of breath and I began to get a stitch in my side, I was never one for cross country or any type of sport that is. I was fit, but that didn't mean I could run. I silently screamed in my head all the time _'I'm coming Yami'_ hoping with everything I am that he would hear my thoughts. At this moment in time I didn't care that he could hear them, I didn't care about all the thoughts that came with it; that he could only hear them because he had admitted his love for me. At this moment in time I didn't care. I had to find him.

I arrived at the game shop in record time. I fumbled with my keys, cursing them, wishing I had shadow magic so I could just blow the bloody thing down. At last the door gave way and I ran into the living room.

'Yami!' I screamed. I couldn't hear anything. And the furniture wasn't out of place it was clear that he wasn't in here.

'Yami, where are you?' I yelled.

I ran up the stairs, he was here, I knew he was. I was zoning in on him, feeling his presence his pain, his hurt. I pushed open the guest room door and ran inside but he was nowhere to be seen. Had he left? He promised me he wouldn't. He had promised. Tears began to run from my eyes and I furiously wiped them away. Now wasn't the time for tears I hadn't found anything yet. I stormed out of the guest room and threw open my bedroom door, it banged against the wall and I worried for the hinges. But what I saw worried me even more.

I struggled to breathe, I choked on air. Yami, my Yami, my darkness, was curled up in the corner of my room in a fatal position. I had never seen him look so vulnerable. He was pharaoh of Egypt a great ruler and yet he was curled up on the floor as if the world has died. I had never seen him give way to his emotions like he had now. Sobs wrecked through his body and I staggered back as I felt his pain, guilt and hurt. I ran over to him a shook him.

'Yami, Yami, speak to me' I cried kneeling beside him putting my hands on his shoulders. 'What's wrong?'

The sobs began to get quieter. And he slowly removed his hands from his face 'Yugi?' he asked, as if he was not sure if he was awake or still dreaming.

I stroked his face and smiled at him 'It's me, I'm here, and whatever is the matter?'

'Anzu came' he said furiously wimping his eyes. 'She said that you couldn't handle it anymore and that you were staying round at Joey's tonight'

'She said what?' I whispered. I couldn't believe her. She had ruined everything. She had hurt Yami, trying to break us up. 'Why would she do such a thing?' I asked out loud.

'Because she's a jealous spoilt little brat' Yami suddenly stormed pulling himself to his feet. I felt a pang of anger.

'Hey don't talk about her like that' I suddenly defended, she was still my best friend. But I instantly regretted it when I saw him stagger back as if I had smacked him.

'You would choose her over me?' he asked.

'Don't talk like that, I shouldn't need to choose. She's my childhood best friend Yami. I'm sure she didn't mean it or was just confused.' I said trying to lighten the situation.

'For Ra's sake Yugi do you really believe that?' Yami asked walking up to me now. He was so close. 'She's jealous; she hates me and wants you all to herself'

I shook my head at him and folded my arms 'Anzu doesn't feel that way about me' I replied embarrassed.

'Why the hell do you have to be so god damned innocent?' he said pushing me. I staggered back. But he didn't seem to realise. 'You don't see what's in front of your very eyes do you, you're determined to see the good in people, at whatever cost'

He was in my face now. He wasn't smiling. He looked pissed as hell. 'Yami you're scaring me' I told him truthfully.

He winced in reply and backed away. 'I'm sorry' he murmured.

Now I was confused his emotions were all over the place One minute he was crying on the floor the next he was in my face pushing me. I was so confused.

'I didn't mean to hurt you' he suddenly said. He backed away to the wall and slid down it. Putting his head on his knees and wrapping his hands around himself.

I don't know how long he sat there for. Time seemed to stand still. He looked as if he had given up and I didn't have a clue what to do.

'Yami' I suddenly whispered. He didn't move, he didn't reply.

'Yami please look at me' he still didn't respond, and I felt my heart breaking. He seemed to feel it too through the link because he suddenly looked up at me.

'No Yugi don't feel that way, this isn't your fault.'

'But it is' I butted in. 'I'm so scared about the future, what it would mean if I told you what I feel. I couldn't stand it if you left, I couldn't Yami'

'Yugi' he replied from the place he was sitting on the floor. 'I could have left tonight. After everything Anzu told me, I considered it; I thought you might be better off without me'

I stared at him. He had considered leaving me?

'But I couldn't Yugi. I made you a promise, I promised I wouldn't leave, and I won't, I swear I won't unless you tell me to from your very lips, I won't leave you, I promised you I wouldn't and I love you far too much to break that promise'

He had said it again. Those three little words that meant so much to the human race as a whole. Those three words changed lives, made lives what they are today. All across the world girls and boys men and women, would be wishing from their partners that they would say those three words, make them happy, surrender to the feeling that was love and live in eternal bliss. But I wished with everything I was that he wouldn't say them. Because I had no clue what to say back. I love him by god I love him. He knew I did. I knew I did. But I was afraid of what it would mean if I said it back. He could leave me again, and I would die. It would be as simple as that.

'Aibou, my love, don't think those thoughts please, there killing me' Yami said.

I looked up to see him clutching his head, as my morbid thoughts filled them.

'You have to let me in Aibou' Yami carried on. 'Tell me you love me Yugi, hear my thoughts, and you'll know, everything will be so simple you'll know my sincerity that I won't leave you, and that I love you more than anything.'

I looked at him despairingly. I couldn't. I was such a coward. His words were beautiful. And I wanted so much to believe him.

'Yami' I said despairingly.

He made no reply just looked at me with his heart in his eyes begging me to tell him.

And then it hit me, maybe I couldn't tell him. But I could show him. I walked towards him and I saw him look at me in confusion. I framed his face in my hands and tried to convey through my eyes and thoughts how much I loved him.

Yami gasped and closed his eyes as I let my thoughts of him surround his vision, brain and heart. How beautiful he was, the way his face lit up when he smiled the mystery that surrounds him that always turns me on. His gentility and strength that he possessed. The day I put the puzzle together and I felt him weld into me, become me, yet two separate beings at the same time, the way he saved me from those bullies. When he let his dark side take over with the seal of orichalcos, the way he did everything he could to save me, his tears when he feared he couldn't. Lastly the ceremonial duel and everything that came with it, the emotion, the love and passion I felt for him, my despair and sadness when he left and didn't touch me. How much I wanted him to touch me now, how much I wanted to love him. I gave him all of it.

Yami gasped in surprise and shook with the force of my emotion. 'Yugi' his voice sounded so different, it lost its formality, and it was broken, raw, and emotional. I did the only other thing I could think of to show him how much I loved him.

I kissed him.

I brought my lips slowly to his and felt them touch. I felt him stiffen and gasp, but I urged him with my thoughts to let me in. I slowly melded my lips to his feeling their softness and allowed my hands to run through his hair that he always made look good. I gasped as I felt him kiss me back, slowly becoming more passionate. His hands slid round my waist and pulled me towards him. Nothing had ever felt so right. I was kissing Yami, pharaoh Atem, I was kissing him and by god it felt good. It was as if the world opened up to me and everything made sense. Being in Yami's arms kissing him was all I ever wanted and all I would ever want.

His lips began to move on mine now, and he nibbled on the bottom of my lip and I gasped at how sensual it felt, he took the chance my gasp offered him and he slipped his tongue into my mouth, moving with such erotic skill, that I wondered if he had done this before. This was my first kiss and it was everything it should be. Perfect. I pressed myself close to him trying to get as close as possible and I felt him moan as our hips connected. He spun me suddenly and I was the one pressed up against the wall. He moved away from my mouth and I moaned with frustration. His lips moved down my jaw, and then to my neck sucking, nibbling, and caressing me with everything he was. And still I wanted to be closer.

I dragged my leg up and around his way allowing him to come even closer to me. I was rewarded with a moan of frustration from Yami, and I smiled at him as he closed his eyes in heaven as our groins came even closer together.

'Yugi' he groaned in pleasure as I rubbed against him. He spoke my name as if it were holy thing, something to be treasured and I never felt more turned on. I moaned in reply and his lips were back on mine again begging for entrance which I gladly gave him.

His hands began to travel to my shirt and he slowly began to unbutton it. I felt a twinge of excitement at what was coming. Then suddenly he broke away from me he staggered back as if electrocuted and moved away struggling as if to remember how I had come to be pushed up against the wall looking so dishevelled.

I was so confused. Was I that bad? Had I done something he hadn't like?

'No, no Yugi that's not it' Yami said walking back to me and straightening and fastening my shirt again.

'You did nothing wrong, you did everything right, I've never felt anything like that before' Yami said.

'Then why-,' I started to say but he cut me off.

'It's not right' Yami suddenly said.

I felt hurt. Rejected, he didn't want me, and I had been so convinced that he had.

'No, Yugi, I do want you, never think that I don't' Yami said and grasped my arms 'It's just I want everything from you, but I will never claim your body if I don't have your love, I could never carry on if you didn't love me'

'But I was trying to show you that I do Yami'

'And I felt that Yugi' Yami paused and dragged a hand through his hair 'believe me I did'

'Then what's the problem?' I asked I was so confused.

'You have to say the words Yugi, you have to say them to me, it wouldn't be right otherwise'

'That's not fair' I said I was hurt; he led me on until I was withering in his arms and then he was just going to push me away?

His eyes flashed in reply 'No' he snapped 'what's not fair is me spilling my heart out for you, only for you to take advantage of me and kiss me to get what you want without giving me something I want, that's unfair Yugi'

I staggered back, and stared at him in shock. How could he think that? I only wanted to show him how much he meant to me. Not take advantage of him. Is that what I'd done?

'Oh god Yugi, I'm sorry I didn't mean that' he said pulling me into a hug and wrapping his arms around me 'that was the best experience of my life; I've never felt anything like that before' Yami said.

I hugged him back.

'But I can't do that if I don't have your love Yugi' Yami said and stepped away from me 'It wouldn't be right, I want everything to be perfect between us, and doing it that way, wouldn't be perfect'

'Oh' I replied rejection still hitting me hard. Suddenly I felt a wave of embarrassment come over me. What had I done? I acted like a horny teenager and took advantage of my best friend. My everything. What kind of person was I?

'No Yugi, you mustn't think that' Yami said.

I snapped 'get out of my head' I shouted at him. 'It's not fair'

'But you could make it fair Yugi, tell me you love me and I can let you in, we can have our bond back'

'I can't Yami, I can't' I replied tears running down my face.

I watched as Yami bowed his head in sadness.

'Then I can't be with you'

'What?' I suddenly asked. He was leaving me?

'No, I'm not leaving Yugi' He replied 'I promised I wouldn't, but I'm just going to have to deal with just being your friend, until I have your love I can never be anything more'

Tears were running down my face now. 'No' I whispered. 'You have it Yami, you have it'

He looked up at me 'Then say it Yugi, give us what we both want and need'

I shook my head and he sighed and backed away from me.

'I'll see you tomorrow Yugi, good night I love you'

I watched as he walked out my bedroom. I heard him move into the guest room and shut the door, and then I heard no more.

I fell down on the floor. That kiss had been perfect, and I had ruined it, I had ruined everything with my stupid cowardice. I could have everything; we could have everything if I could just say those three words. I guess I just needed more time, but would Yami still be here when I was ready to say them?

I undressed and climbed into bed and let the tears take me. I missed him already; I wanted him next to me. I needed his warmth. I buried my head in the pillows and sighed. How would I ever face him again knowing what I did to him? It would be so embarrassing. I don't think I'll be able to look him in the eye. I would just have to man up and get on with it and find the courage to tell the boy I loved exactly that. I love you Yami.

_**I know it's miserable, but I did give you a bit of Yami/Yugi goodness that's worth a review isn't it? Pretty please. Not sure what next chapter will be, might be Yami reflecting on their kiss or I might send Yugi back to school to deal with Anzu. We'll see. =]**_


	13. Chapter 13 Nightmares

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**_

I lay on my bed struggling to breathe. Kissing Yugi had felt like heaven, pure bliss. I closed my eyes and remembered the way he lowered his lips to mine the initial shock causing me to freeze, and then I felt his love flowing through his thoughts, his soft lips moved on mine and I couldn't help but moan.

I had never been intimate with anyone before. That was my first kiss. Being pharaoh of Egypt three thousand years ago, things were done a lot differently, if I had ever liked someone, I would have courted them, married them, and only then would decorum say we could touch. It seemed strange after living in the modern world. How were you supposed to know you were right for someone in every way, if you never even shared a kiss?

Yugi obviously knew how to kiss and I felt a pang of jealously at the thought of his lips touching someone else's. But Yugi lived in a different world, you couldn't walk round the mall without seeing a snogging couple here and there, and the gang had never blinked an eyelid, whilst_ I_ tried to hide my amazement, and shock at the open public display of affection they were giving.

But kissing Yugi had definitely felt right. Too right in fact. I couldn't help the passion that had spread through me as our tongues connected I had wanted him closer, I pulled his hips to mine, remembering the feel of him pressing against me was causing my mind to swirl. The feelings had been so new, I didn't even register that I had pushed him against the wall, until his leg came up around my waist so I could rub against him at a new angle; I remember reaching for his shirt when it hit me.

Yugi hadn't actually said that he loved me. Even though I could feel how strongly he did in his mind. But it wasn't right; I could never take Yugi's body if I didn't have his love, if he wasn't ready to admit his feelings to himself and to me.

I regretted getting angry at him

_No' I had snapped 'what's not fair is me spilling my heart out for you, only for you to take advantage of me and kiss me to get what you want without giving me something I want, that's unfair Yugi'_

I sighed. Yugi was only trying to protect himself, he didn't want to get hurt again, but I had to make him see that I wanted nothing but to make him happy. But still he wouldn't say the words. I had begged, I had moaned and still he wouldn't say them. I felt a pang of resentment, but pulled it back. This was my own fault, when I had left in the first place.

I so wanted him to be able to hear my thoughts again. Having our bond back would be wonderful. We would be like one body again, only without the disadvantage of never being able to touch. But Yugi wouldn't let it come back, so I refused to touch him. It would be selfish of both of us to give our bodies what they so wanted yet not want our mental minds needed.

Yugi had looked so hurt when I refused him; he thought that loving me with his body was the answer to not being able to say those three words. But he didn't understand, I would love Yugi forever even if I could not touch him ever again.

But by Ra I wanted to. I had never wanted anything so much. My entire body craved him; after he opened me up to the new experience of intimacy with his kiss, my body had come alive. He was like a drug to me. I needed him. I rolled over with a moan. Even now my body felt like it was straining to get through the walls that separated us.

I imagined us joined together, bodies touching, moving, caressing in an intimate dance as our tongues competed for dominance. I felt my hand move lower down my body searching for pleasure as my thoughts got more perverted. I stopped myself suddenly. This wasn't right. I had never had these bodily urges before Yugi. I had never wanted someone like I wanted Yugi right now.

My education on the subject was so; underdeveloped that in all honesty I was unsure about how to go about having sex with Yugi. I forced my mind back to the subject at hand. I wouldn't be having sex with Yugi. For now we were just friends, and I had sworn to myself and to him that that was all we could be until he admitted his feelings to me. And even then if I was honest I was slightly terrified about having sex with Yugi. Hell, I was a three thousand year old virgin, how lame is that? What if I didn't satisfy him, or worst hurt him? I couldn't live with myself. I would have to talk to him about it.

I slapped a hand round my face. You're not having sex with Yugi! I screamed at myself. We were not even passed friends yet. That kiss had awakened so many unknown feelings and desires within me that I was losing control. I moaned and turned over in my bed again searching to get rid of my thoughts. This was going to be such a long night.

I sat up straight as I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I was confused. I turned to the clock and realised it was three in the morning my thoughts had kept me up hours and I wasn't even tired. Why was Yugi at my bedroom door, surely he wouldn't try anything, but I was willing to hear him out anyway. I couldn't hear his thoughts he was blocking them from me. Clever boy.

'Come in' I called.

Yugi entered and I immediately jumped out of bed at his face. He looked distraught. There were dried tear marks on his face, and his eyes were all puffy. Was he that upset over my rejection of him earlier?

'Yugi, what's wrong?' I asked concerned. But he wasn't looking at my face he was staring at my scarcely clothed body. I blushed, but held my ground, nothing he hadn't seen before anyway.

'I couldn't sleep' he paused and looked at the ground 'I had a bad dream, it woke me up' he whispered and I heard to the terror in his voice.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his check lifting his beautiful eyes to mine.

'What was it about?' I asked, wanting to help him.

Yugi shuddered in response and his eyes watered again. I couldn't help it despite my earlier promise to keep away from him I took his body in my arms in a tight hug and began caressing his hair.

'Its okay' I consoled him.

'It felt so real' he replied tightening his grip around me.

'You're safe, don't worry'

'Can I stay with you?' he asked and I paused.

He was clearly upset this nightmare it had shocked him. And he was closing his mind off to me so that I wouldn't know what he had dreamed about.

'I'm not sure that's a good idea Yugi' I replied with all honesty I didn't know if I could control myself around him.

'Please Yami, I'm not trying to come on to you or anything, I just want to know that you're safe' he said.

He gasped as he realised what he had just let slip.

'That _I'm _safe?' I questioned confused 'Yugi was your nightmare about me?'

He nodded and buried his head in my chest.

'I assure you I'm perfectly okay Aibou' my name for him falling from my lips, I couldn't help the endearment, he was my partner in every way, even if he didn't love me I could never stop calling him that.

'I woke up and you wasn't there, I didn't know what was reality or fantasy Yami, you were gone, I thought you was taken like in my dream I had to make sure you were here'

'Who took me Aibou?'

Yugi shook his head 'it doesn't matter'

He was clearly reluctant to talk about the subject.

'If I have another nightmare it will be easier if you're next to me Yami' he was practically begging me now.

'Yugi, I don't know if I can control myself around you' I revealed to him, and was annoyed when he smirked in satisfaction.

'That was some kiss huh?' He laughed, I couldn't help but laugh with him, his easy attitude becoming infectious it had been some kiss and I told him as much.

'That was some Kiss' I agreed. 'My first' I added.

I watched as his eyebrows shot up.

'Really?' he asked shocked.

'Why are you so surprised?'

'I just thought with you being pharaoh of Egypt you would have had lots of girls chasing you, and that kiss felt so perfect I couldn't help but wonder if you had done that before'

'No I haven't, decorum would never stand for it in Egypt, plus I never felt that way about anyway before'

'Really?' Yugi asked again shocked.

'Sure' I replied 'I was only seventeen when I locked myself in the puzzle and erased my memories to save my people from Zorc Yugi, I was hardly a man, I never had time, or the inclination to find someone like that, my people came first'

'That's sweet, in a weird sort of way'

'Of course had you been there it would have been an entirely different story' I teased.

I grinned as Yugi blushed.

'I live for you Yugi, my time with you, were the best time of my life even if we were chased by mad men most of the time' I laughed 'I would have given up my throne in an instant for you'

Yugi nodded unable to say the words back that I so wanted him to say.

'You're everything to me' he whispered. I smiled at that. If that was all he could give me right now then that was all I'd take.

'Thank you' I replied smiling and ran my hand down his cheek lovingly smiling as he turned into the hand kissing my skin slightly. I resisted a moan at the feel of his lips against my skin and my body thrummed with desire.

Yugi smirked and licked my hand slightly, and it took everything I was not to throw him on the bed and ravage him.

'See this is why you can't stay' I said 'I lose control around you'

'Please Yami' Yugi said becoming serious 'I'll behave and even sleep on the floor, I just need to be by you right now' he consoled in me.

I thought it over and slowly nodded.

'Okay' I replied.

I took his hand and walked him over to the bed, where he paused confused.

'I said I'll sleep on the floor' he said.

'I know, but I don't want you to, I want you close to me, If I'm going to give in I'm going to do it properly' I joked.

He laughed and gracefully got under the covers and I slid in next to him. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him spooning against his back. My lips buried in his hair. He smelled wonderful; I could lose myself in his scent.

'Thank you Yami' he whispered.

'It's my pleasure' I replied 'You don't have to worry about me Yugi, I'm not going anywhere and no one will ever take me away from you ever.'

I heard him sniff and I turned him round to look at me. I saw the tears that came down his face and knew that he so wanted to tell me he loved me. He even opened his mouth to do so, and I felt hope swell in my chest. But he shook his head and lowered his eyes guilt showing on his face.

I kissed the tears away. Loving the taste of his skin and I glowed with pride as I heard him moan softly.

'You'll say it eventually Yugi, I'll be waiting, I'll _always_ be waiting don't worry'

'I'm yours Yami, forever' Yugi said laying his head on my shoulder and curling round me.

'Just as I belong to you Aibou' I replied in earnest. Stroking his hair, as his eyes shut and sleep overcame him.

I smiled. He would say the words eventually, he was _so_ close, maybe it would be sometime soon, as long as Anzu didn't get in the way, or his nightmares that was.

It didn't matter. I loved him. I would wait forever.

_**Authors note: so what did you think? Wondering how significant Yugi's dream is? Hehe. I might tell you next chapter if you leave some lovely reviews for me. I love the whole three thousand year old virgin thing that would make one great movie, stuff 40 year old virgin lol. **_


	14. Chapter 14 Fear

_**Authors note: I know it's been a while but I've just got the date for my music grade 8 flute exam...runs in terror...so practice for that is taking up a lot of my time but I've managed to squeeze an update into my schedule for you ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, life is cruel I'm afraid.**_

I woke up feeling strangely content. I realised with a start that Yami was sleeping, curled up behind me with his limbs entwined with mine. I remembered the night with a shiver, we had had some pretty heated discussions, and I cursed myself for still not being able to say those three magic words that would make Yami so happy.

I was terrified of what could happen if I did say those words, he would have complete control over me, he could make me miserable or happy with one simple word...and if he left, well, that didn't even bear thinking about.

There were no words to describe the nightmare I had last night. It had felt so real. _He_ was back, _h_e wanted revenge, and _h_e would destroy us, make our lives a living hell. Compared to him Anzu seemed like a relatively small problem. But maybe it was just a dream. I shouldn't think anything into it, I had to deal with the problem at hand; Anzu.

I couldn't believe she would be as selfish as that to try and split me and Yami apart. She wanted to stop our relationship progressing from anything other than friendship and for the life of me I didn't know why. I was definitely going to find out though. First thing at school, Anzu would have some tough questions to answer.

I felt Yami stir behind me and I giggled as I felt him nuzzle my neck, I wondered if I would ever get used to his touch. His touch made fireworks in my body, I fizzled and cracked with a heat so strong when he touched me, that every thought in my mind left me and all I could think about was what his lips felt like on mine, his hands on my chest.

'Yugi, if you keeping thinking those thoughts I'm going to ravage you' Yami suddenly said in a hoarse voice.

'Sorry' I replied slightly embarrassed.

'Don't apologise for your feelings Yugi, they bring me closer to you'

'Well you shouldn't know them anyway; this whole mind link thing is totally unfair'

'Well' Yami paused 'You know how to make it fair, and if you don't want to do that block your thoughts you did that quite sufficiently last night'

Suddenly the nightmare came back to me full force and I turned over so I could grip Yami's hand. Nothing could happen to him, nothing, he was my world even if I was too scared to tell him so. I quickly blocked my thoughts he couldn't know about that dream, he couldn't.

'You're doing it now' Yami said whilst raising himself up on his elbow to stare down at me with a worried expression.

'For good reason'

'Nothing is going to happen to me Yugi, I promise' He told me sincerely, and I so wanted to believe him but _he_ was so full of evil that I didn't know what to believe.

I think Yami gathered that I had finished discussing the topic, because he suddenly sprung out of bed, which gave me a perfect view of his wonderful body. Everything about Yami was perfect; he was lightly muscled, more so than me with firm thighs and strong shoulders, perfectly toned. He was my own personal God.

'I'm glad you think so Yugi' Yami winked at me, and I gave him a rude hand gesture in reply and watched in satisfaction as Yami's mouth dropped open in surprise.

'My sweet innocent Aibou, not so sweet and innocent, wherever did you learn that crude gesture?' he laughed jokingly.

I giggled in reply 'You can't be best friends with Joey without picking up a few things' I winked at him.

'Come on, out of bed you have school to go to' Yami said.

'I know and Anzu is going to be getting a lot of questions thrown at her'

I watched as Yami's expression clouded and deep hatred and anger clouded his eyes. I gasped; Yami had never looked so hateful and full of vengeance as he did now, well besides perhaps the time he was overcome by the seal of oricalchos.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his naked chest, hoping to soothe him. It seemed to work, his posture relaxed and he returned my embrace. I suddenly realised how sparsely clothed he was, he only had on boxers, and I blushed as I felt him harden in our embrace.

I stepped quickly away and Yami laughed.

'Scared Yugi?' Yami teased.

'Yes, and don't pretend you aren't either, you're overcome by these new feelings just like I am' I told him seriously.

Yami instantly sobered 'yes, your right, these feelings are very alien and new to me Yugi, but they are for you, so they can not be a bad thing. Especially when I love you as much as I do'

I closed my eyes at those words. They caused deep unrest in my head; guilt that I couldn't say it back, shame that I was taking advantage of his kisses and caresses even though I hadn't given him anything in return.

'That's not true Aibou' Yami suddenly said 'You've given me so much, a reason to live, a reason to breathe and I won't stop until I've earned your love'

'Yami, you have earned it, I just can't say it' I replied earnestly.

'I know, but you will in time, I guarantee it' He winked.

I shared his enthusiasm even though nothing was certain and got ready for the day at school with a complete essay ready for Miss winters I did not want another detention.

I stormed into the school yard with all the grace of an elephant and scanned the court for any sign of her and immediately spotted her, slutty skirt at the ready and black bra on show, Anzu was never hard to find.

She practically skipped over to me and I wanted to ring her neck for the fake innocence on her annoying face

'Good morning Yugi' she chirped happily.

'If you say so Anzu' I replied.

'What's wrong Yugi, is something the matter with Yami?' she looked so hopeful at the prospect and I was surprised at the violent urges I was feeling towards her. Maybe Yami was right, maybe I wasn't so innocent after all.

'I got home from detention last night Anzu, to find Yami on the floor of my room, rocking backwards and forwards in what appeared to be an emotional breakdown'

Anzu paused and didn't say anything so I carried on.

'I've never seen the pharaoh look like that before, my partner was broken, sobbing and looked like a thouroughly wrecked man and do you know what he told me when I asked him what was wrong?'

'I have no idea Yugi' Anzu replied falsely.

'He said it was you, he said you told him I was going round to Joey's and that I couldn't cope with him in my life anymore, I know Yami, I was lucky that he was still there when I got back from detention Anzu'

'I swear Yugi, all I told him was that you were in detention and that you'd be home late, just like you told me to'

I couldn't believe she was lying. So blatantly to my face.

'Honestly Yugi' she carried on. 'Who are you going to believe, me your childhood best friend or some the guy who broke your heart and left you broken in our hands?'

I admit she did have a point, my trust in Yami was low, I couldn't even tell him my true feelings because my trust in him was so low. Yet, I knew what I saw; Yami had been hurt and hurt badly, never in my whole time of knowing him had I seen Yami get emotional about something as he did then.

'I believe Yami Anzu' I told her 'I'll always believe him, he holds my heart'

Anzu seemed to deflate at my words. Her shoulder slumped and her head dropped down.

'Did you do it Anzu? Did you really tell him those words?'I asked her quietly.

'Yugi, you have to understand' she said in a voice so quiet and honest that I froze having never heard this side of Anzu before. 'I'm fighting a losing battle, I've been in love with you for such a long time, and then he shows up and takes you away from me, I love you so much Yugi I was willing to do anything to win you'

'You think I'm a prize to be won?' I asked hurt.

'Of course not, I just wanted so badly to be the one you loved'

'Anzu, I'm touched by your words, you're a beautiful girl, and you could have any boy you want, and I'm flattered that it's me you want, but what I have with Yami, is something so much more than love, its magical, ethereal, I can't describe it.'

'I understand you, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told him those words'

'What did you hope to happen?' I asked curious.

'That he would leave, and his chances would then be gone and I would be there to take his place 'Anzu said quite seriously.

'Anzu' I told her my voice deadly quiet. 'If you had succeeded in making Yami leave, I wouldn't be here. I can't live without him and if he ever left me again I know I wouldn't survive, I would die Anzu, and I wouldn't be standing here.'

Anzu shut her eyes in horror and stepped back away from the realisation of what she had almost done setting in and tears ran down her face.

'You would have taken your own life?' Anzu asked.

'I can't live without him' I told her simply.

'Can't you see Yugi, this relationship isn't healthy you're bonded to a person that holds your life in the palm of his hand which he could crush instantly'

'I know' I replied.

'Doesn't that scare you?' Anzu asked.

'You have no idea how terrified I am'

Anzu drew me into a hug a warm friendly one and I let her glad that I had my friend back and not the bitch that liked to take over now and again.

'I'm scared for you Yugi'

I didn't know how to reply, how to put her mind at rest when it wasn't at rest. I was scared for myself one thing I knew for certain was that I can't live without Yami, and I will try with everything that I am to make him realise that and say those three words.

_**I know some of you want a really bitchy nasty Anzu, but I don't see her being that way in my story, she's just a girl in love who's been crushed and is used to getting what she wants so if you want an Anzu bashing story I suggest you don't carry on reading Anzu isn't the bad guy/girl in my story, she's just a nice subplot to help me develop Yami and Yugi's feelings. Review pretty please**_


	15. Chapter 15 I Love You

_**Hello, remember me? Hi! I'm soooo sorry it took me this long and to be frank, I have no real excuse, I just got bored. But I did promise to finish it so this will be the final chapter. I had planned it to go on for a bit longer but I saw no point really, thank you to those who have been with me from the beginning, and everyone who reviewed.**_

_**I will warn you now this story is rated M and this chapter will contain a lemon... you've been warned. Yugi's point of view.**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

As I walked back from school I couldn't help my smiling. Me and Anzu were back to being good friends again with no hard feelings and I had a gorgeous pharaoh waiting at home for me. Thoughts of Yami made me smile, and then I remembered the nightmare.

It had seemed so real at the time and remembering it sent shivers down my spine.

"_Ah, Yugi so nice of you to join us"_

_I stared into the face of Bakura the thief who had given us so much trouble and in the end had caused Yami to leave me for that period of time. I looked around my room and to my horror my eyes spied Yami, half naked and bleeding on the floor._

"_What have you done to him?" I screamed at him._

_I took a step towards my heart but Bakura stopped me his grey eyes piercing me with hate._

"_None of that now or your little lover boy here goes to the shadow realm" he said cold as ice_

"_Shadow realm? You're not serious, the shadow realm was destroyed with the millennium items" I said fear starting to creep into my voice_

"_Ah, but you see Yugi, when Atem here came back from the afterlife to be with you, he left the world unbalanced and I was able to follow him back along with my precious millennium ring"_

_I gasped in horror and dread as the millennium ring materialised in front of his shirt._

"_I will start my quest all over again and this time I will not make a mistake" He paused to glare at Yami and then turned back to me "Pharaoh Boy here has been rather unhelpful, let's see if you will be any better"_

_And with that Bakura took a step towards me. I gasped as a black stream of shadow magic emerged from his hand and was directed at me._

"_Where is the puzzle Yugi"_

_I stared at him in shock. The millennium puzzle? I didn't have it._

"_I don't have it! It was destroyed when Yami was went to the after life along with all the others" I yelled at him panic beginning to set into my bones._

"_Well we both know that's not quite true Yugi isn't it?" he asked me "if my ring has come back so has all the others and I want the puzzle now!"_

"_I don't have it!" I yelled at him_

"_Yu..Yugi" Yami croaked from the floor._

_I turned towards him._

"_Don't move or he dies" Bakura warned me, turning his black hand towards Yami. "Now tell me where it is!"_

"_I don't know" I cried "I swear I don't know"_

"_Then your precious pharaoh dies"._

_And with that I watched as the black streams of shadows were hurtled towards Yami, I had no time to move or think. I could do nothing as I watched the black tendrils claim the love of my life, my everything. His beautiful amethyst eyes met mine and all I could see was disappointment. _

_In that second I lost him. I had not even told him that I loved him._

I had woken up screaming drenched in sweat. Going to his room I had tried so hard to tell him then and there but the words just wouldn't come out. Maybe, hopefully tonight would be the night.

I rounded the corner and entered the game shop I was grabbed as soon as I entered the house. I let out a scream but a hand clasped over my mouth and a deep beautiful laugh filled the room.

"You startle so easily Aibou" Yami said.

I turned towards him.

"You big bully you gave me a heart attack" I swore at him and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Well, you seemed so caught up in your thoughts I thought you needed bringing out of them" Yami relied still smiling that absurdly charming smile of his.

"You think I'm charming?" Yami asked reading my thoughts and stepping even closer to me.

"Hey no fair" I really need to get a grip on blocking my thoughts from him. But hopefully after tonight there would be no need.

I smiled at him and took his hand and stepped into the living room and sat him on the sofa next to me. He loving ran his hand through my hair.

"I missed you" he said to me

" I missed you too, I always miss you" I replied not really concentrating, but trying to work up the courage to tell him those three little words he was so desperate to hear.

"What's wrong Aibou?" Yami asked searching my eyes "you've blocked your mind from me again, is it the nightmare?" he asked and I cringed.

"Ah I see" he said judging my reactions. "Are you going to tell me what it was about?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and decided to tell him everything.

"Bakura came back and took you away from me"

Yami stared at me long and silent and then turned away from me.

"It has felt like an age since I've heard that name" he said staring into the distance.

"I know, those duels and tournaments seem so far away now don't they?" I asked allowing myself to smile just a little. Even though we were fighting for our lives most of the time, I can't deny that it was the best times of my life, being so close to Yami.

"They were good times weren't they" I said chuckling slightly to myself.

That deep gorgeous laugh came from him again and he turned back towards me.

"Daring, dangerous and exciting that they were, I don't know if I would call them good times" he replied.

"I would, I was so close to you then"

"Yes, speaking with you, sharing your life with you, watching you grow up were the best times of my life Yugi" Yami relied staring at me "you became such a good duellist and an even better person if that was possible"

"Hey, I'm still a good duellist you know" I said nudging his shoulder "king of games still reigns, I could take you on any day and win, and you know it"

He laughed again and I couldn't help but fall even deeper in love with him for that laugh.

"I'm sure you could," he said nudging me back " those duels we won together, although I took centre stage it was your counsel your help that overcame so many enemies and won so many titles, I had no doubt from the very start who the king of games was, I don't see why everyone else thought it was me"

"Because I had no confidence, I was shy, timid and living in awe of you if I'm being honest" I said.

"In awe of me?" Yami asked moving close to me now, causing my chest to rise and fall

"O..Of course" I replied stuttering slightly "you were so grand, so regal, handsome, dignified and clever who couldn't be in awe of you?"

"Handsome?" he asked getting even closer now that I could feel his breath on my cheek sending warm tingles to my belly and beyond.

"Stop fishing for compliments you know you are" I replied lost in his amethyst eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself" Yami said and with that he closed the gap between us and kissed me.

I couldn't help myself. I moaned and I wound my hands in his hair pressing myself into him. His hand framed my cheek and the other grasped my school jacket bringing me closer to him. It wasn't close enough. I needed more. I needed this man, this wonderful man I needed to have him.

I moved to straddle him, my legs moved to either side of his thighs and now it was his turn to moan as I pressed against his hardening groin. And still it wasn't enough. I pressed against his lips begging for more, begging for entrance and felt a thrill of pleasure down my spine as he accepted. Our tongues danced and nothing was more perfect in the world than his kiss.

We broke away to breathe panting and I attached my lips to his tanned neck loving the contrast between our skin tones. His browner skin, glossy and oh so sexy just begged me to touch it, to taste it, to claim it. I was surprised at myself; I would never have imagined myself to be this bold lover. But Yami changed me unleashed me until I was marking his neck with my teeth.

"Yu...Yugi" Yami panted not quite believing I was this bold either.

I got even bolder and I thrust my hips seeking the friction that we both so desired. I was expecting him to stop me any minute so I was determined to get everything out of him before he pushed me away. He did the opposite. He groaned and thrust back making me dizzy with want and need. Oh how I wanted him.

"Yami...please...I need...I need you so much"

He pulled back now to stare at me. I could see in the indecision in his eyes, and also the hot desire and lust that made his pupils dilate and his pulse speed beneath me.

"We shouldn't" he replied his voice lower than ever and full of desire. "It wouldn't be right" he continued to stare at me his slightly bruised lips and pink flush increasing the need in me even more.

"Please" I begged. I didn't care for one minute that I was begging I would happily beg on my hands and knees if he wanted. I paused as an image of me on my knees came to mind, me doing something completely different than begging. I felt myself harden at the thought of it.

Yami apparently read my thoughts again. Because he let out what I could only describe as growl and thrust his hips towards me and attacked my lips once again.

I let out a moan of triumph as he wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me up the stairs. I envied his strength, and I gently rubbed his muscles whilst he carried me.

We entered my room and he thrust me up against the wall my legs still around his waist giving the perfect level for our clothed groins to grind against each other.

"Yugi, you're driving me crazy" Yami said throatily.

This position immediately reminded me of our first kiss, and how out of control we were then, how passionate and I knew Yami could read it in my mind for he moved away from my lips and began sucking and biting on my neck with a fever that was sending me wild.

I reached forward and efficiently unbuttoned his shirt taking care to trace his wonderfully sculpted chest as I did so which he then rewarded me with a moan for my efforts. I stripped the shirt away from him and unwound my legs from his waist so I could stand again. Feeling bold I flipped our positions so it was him that was against the wall, I could see the look of shock in his eyes.

"Didn't expect that did you?" I asked him cheekily.

His eyes grew darker and soon my shirt joined his on the floor. I pressed us both together feeling a thrill as I felt his naked skin hot against mine.

"I can feel your pleasure" Yami said gasping into my neck.

"What?" I asked preoccupied with attempting to undo his belt.

"Through the link, I can feel what you feel, it's double the pleasure, and it's unbelievable"

I paused and stared at him feeling slightly envious but then I remembered what I could say to gain the same pleasure. But I stalled. It wasn't the right time. And besides what I was feeling was good enough for me right now, more than good enough.

I unlaced his belt and zip and pushed his trousers and boxers together down his waist and off onto the floor so he was gloriously naked in all his golden glory. He was perfect and I felt slightly smug that he was mine and I was his. I pressed my lips to his chest and gradually got lower heading in a south direction until I was on my knees inspecting his gloriously hard cock.

"Yu...Yugi what are you" he was immediately cut of as I lowered my lips to taste him running my fingers along the length of him as I did so. He moaned and his legs began to shake encouraging me as I grasped him more firmly and began to suck.

"Ra, this is good" I looked up at him and I smiled around his cock as I saw the uttermost picture of bliss on his face. I increased my pace until I felt his shaking begin to get worse. I pulled myself off him and rose back to my feet stepping forward towards my bed, taking my trousers and boxers off as I did so.

I lied on the bed and smiled at Yami who was still in a state of shock against the wall.

"Come here my pharaoh" I said beckoning towards him.

His smile brightened up the room as he joined me on the bed and rested his weight upon mine and scanned my body.

"You're perfect Aibou, perfect in every way"

I felt a flash of self consciousness and blushed.

"Not as good as you" I replied looking enviously at his muscle toned body.

"Don't be ridiculous" Yami said as he began kissing my neck. " your my sweet angel who seems to know a lot more about this then me if whatever you just did to me is anything to go by" he said chuckling into my skin.

"Not really" I replied as I ran my hands through his hair "were just from different times"

"So you've never done that before?" he asked

"What, good god no, you're my first Yami in every way" I said pulling his head up towards me so I could kiss him again.

He groaned in reply "I want you Aibou so much"

I laughed and reached down to grasp him again causing him to shudder "then take me"

He blushed and looked away "I'm unsure how to be honest Aibou"

I put my hand to his check and turned him back towards me.

"Relax we'll work it out together" with that I reached over into my bedside draw and took out a bottle of lube which I had stored there just in case.

I took his hand up and generously coated his fingers then I spread my legs and pulled his hand towards my hole. He blushed but he seemed to understand as he pushed one finger into my ring of muscle.

I gasped, it was uncomfortable and slightly painful but Yami seemed to understand this from my thoughts and went slowly. He pushed in a little further and I rose up of the bed as I felt him touch my prostate. I groaned in bliss it felt wonderful I was shocked then when Yami groaned to at the same time.

"I can feel your pleasure" Yami said staring into my eyes with so much love and wonder that I rocked onto his finger in reply. I wanted him so much.

"More, Yami more"

he immediately accommodated and added a second finger closely followed by a third as I felt the wonderful feeling of being filled sweep throughout my body, no our bodies I corrected myself.

"This is unbelievable Aibou" Yami whispered into my ear.

I chuckled and panted in reply "And were no way near done"

He pulled his fingers out then and I reached for the lube bottle once more and applied it to his cock for him, watching him moan as I did so.

I was startled when he flipped us so I was on top.

"You set the pace Aibou, I don't want to hurt you"

I nodded and raised myself above him and with slow movements began to lower myself onto him. I heard him gasp and I opened my eyes to stare at my wonderful Yami. He tossed his head to the side and gripped the sheets as if to stop himself from thrusting up into me.

There was pain but there was more and more pleasure as I gently began to work myself on him. Yami must have felt both and stopped my movements. He sat up and moved his back to the headboard dragging me with him so we were now chest to chest and my own cock was pressed against his belly in the most delightful way.

Yami began to move then, gentle movements as he grasped my hips and gently thrust up into me. I moaned and buried my head on his shoulder and kissed his mouth. The pleasure was more than intense and I wanted more.

"More Yami more, harder please"

He gasped in reply and his hands gripped my hips to the point where I knew I would have bruises. His thrusts were sharp and full and nothing had ever felt more intense.

Then something happened. He pulled my head from his shoulder and looked into my eyes and all I could see was his intense love for me. He was begging me to say it; I could see it in his eyes. He needed me to say the words and there was nothing for it.

" I love you Yami, I love you so much" I didn't break our glorious rhythm nor our eyes, and all of a sudden it was like a door opened in my mind and suddenly it was not only my own pleasure I could feel but his as well.

Our bodies became one. Together we rose and fell, together we thrust upwards there was no distinction between whose lips were whose, whose cock was whose. There was only our bond, that was back and full and bursting with love and it was more than either of us could take. As one we exploded and together we felt each other's climax come which lead us into pleasure.

We collapsed and I gently removed myself to lie next to Yami utterly exhausted. Yami wasn't having any of it though he turned me to face him panting with tears in his eyes.

"You said it, you actually said" he said.

I could see the wonder the thanks the joy, it was written all over us and now I could feel it in our joined minds and hearts.

"Of course I did" I replied not knowing what else to say

Yami touched my cheek the tears still pouring down his cheeks, I gently licked them away.

"That was incandescently perfect Yugi" Yami said "If I had known I only had to make love to you to hear those words I would have done this allot sooner" Yami chuckled and I couldn't help but join in.

"It felt like the right moment, you were looking at me with such hope, I just had to say it and I will say it again, I love you Yami, I love you so much just please, please don't leave me"

"Never Yugi, I will never leave you"

And somehow I knew he wouldn't. I didn't need to read his mind it was all there in his eyes staring at me in the face. He was sincere from day one and he was sorry for what he did. But we can't change the past and I suddenly realised that I wouldn't want to. The past makes us who we are, and I knew, as I watched Yami slowly drift off to sleep, that the future would be even better.

_**Well hope you liked it. That's it from me. I'm really into BBC' Sherlock at the minute so if your fan of that you might wana stay tuned for some Sherlock/John loving. I of course have many many ideas for more Yu-Gi-Oh stories (A whole notebook full!) and I will of course turn back to Yu-Gi-Oh as it's my first love. So let me know what you think of my first lemon and story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_


End file.
